Earth-717: Iron Maiden Volume 3
by Over9000Pylons
Summary: An alternate time. An alternate world. Tasha Stark helped save the world, but she still hasn't saved her friend. While scouring the planet for Sunset Bain and AIM, Tasha is stunned when she confronts a new adversary who shares a mysterious link to her past. Desperate for answers, Tasha must now wage her most personal battle yet, one that may break her body... and her heart.
1. Heartbreaker

Earth-717: Iron Maiden Vol 3

Chapter 1: Heartbreaker

Tasha gingerly took a glass of champagne off of a platter that one of the servers was carrying. Helping herself to a quick sip, she then turned back towards the centre of the gala floor, where the hundreds of guests in attendance were milling about and interacting with each other. Tasha scanned her eyes around the room, taking a quick survey of the various personalities present.

There were businessmen, scientists, professors, celebrities and trophy wives, and each of them had a story to tell. Tasha spent a few minutes just ruminating, thinking of what led each person to be here at this very moment. As she pieced together hypothetical stories for some of the other guests, she wondered if anyone was putting together a story for her.

She had certainly caught the attention of several of the men in the room. Beyond her natural beauty, her extravagant, golden twist dress perfectly complemented her body, and she had put extra special care into her hair and makeup. Although she would typically enjoy flirting with strangers, for whatever reason, today she didn't feel like it at all.

"Not talkative today, huh?"

Tasha turned around and smiled when she saw Obadiah Stane standing behind her. He was wearing a pinstripe suit, and was also carrying a champagne glass.

"Oby!"

Tasha held out her arms, and Stane moved in for a hug. After embracing, Tasha gently touched the side of his glasses.

"New glasses?"

Stane nodded in response.

"I like 'em," said Tasha. "You look sharp. Like a real man's man."

"Heh. Thanks."

Tasha looked over Stane's shoulders, squinting as she did so.

"Where the hell did Happy get to?"

"Not sure," said Stane, shrugging. "Last I saw, he was distracted by one of the food tables. The one back there with all the meat cubes. Probably raiding them for all they're worth."

"Gluttonous bastard," said Tasha, chuckling.

Tasha and Stane simultaneously took sips from their champagne glasses. Stane then gestured towards the centre of the room.

"Figured you'd be busy sweet talking some of the folks here," said Stane. "Some big names in the crowd tonight."

Tasha sighed.

"I dunno. Just not really feelin' it, you know? Bothered to get all dressed up, and then when I finally got here, I wanted nothing more than to bail out the nearest window and book it back to the hotel room."

"I could go back with you. Get in some pyjamas, order popcorn from room service, watch movies on pay per view."

"Do they even serve popcorn from room service?" asked Tasha, raising an eyebrow.

"Who knows? We could try. Uncovering uncharted territory."

Tasha and Stane shared a laugh. She put her hand on his shoulder as she closed her eyes, giggling uncontrollably for a few seconds.

"You know what?" said Tasha. "That honestly sounds great. I would love to do that. Just have a movie night. No parties, no expectations, no stuffy waiters. Just some nice solid time so you and I can relax. Hell, feel like I need it after having to talk to Ralph earlier. Bleh. What I ever saw in that guy, I'll never know."

"Neither will I," said Stane, spinning his glass in his hand. "Think we both deserve a chance to relax after all our recent work."

Tasha let out a deep breath as she looked back around the room again.

"I really should give this thing an honest shot though," she said. "Tell you what. You go find Happy, and I'm gonna see if I can have a couple quick talks. I don't find anybody interesting, and we'll duck out. Alright?"

"Sounds like a plan."

Tasha nodded at Stane before turning around and walking further into the party. Stane watched her leave him with a palpable sadness in his eyes, something that Tasha would never know. Over the next fifteen minutes, she tried to have conversations with some of the other guests, but found herself quickly drained of any desire to socialize.

Strolling away from the party, Tasha stepped out onto a balcony overlooking the city of Vienna. She marvelled at the city's majestic architecture, which looked even more impressive when illuminated by the night stars. On the balcony was a woman standing by herself, staring out at the city. Tasha walked over and stood next to her.

"Not really into this crowd either?"

The woman blinked and turned to face Tasha, who almost felt her breath be taken away by her beauty. Her long blonde hair was accentuated by her gorgeous facial features. She had blue eyes that Tasha could have gotten lost in for hours. The woman blinked again and tilted her head slightly to the side, looking somewhat confused.

"What do you mean?"

Tasha took a moment to process the woman's voice. It was higher pitched than she was expecting, and despite the fact that the woman was about the same age as Tasha, her voice almost had a child-like quality to it.

"Uh, I mean, you're out here," said Tasha. "Not in there. Figured that meant, you know, you weren't really enjoying . . . . ugh. And here I am, just waltzing over and probably bothering you. I'm sorry. I'll, I'll go."

"You're not bothering me."

"I'm not?"

"No."

Tasha smiled at her.

"Well, I'll take that as a green light. I'm Tasha Stark."

The woman didn't respond at first, as if she were lost in her own head for a few seconds. The woman glanced to the side, as if she was having trouble keeping eye contact for too long. She then glanced back at Tasha.

"I was always told not to talk to strangers."

Tasha chuckled and rubbed the back of her neck, having never anticipated such a response.

"Think everyone's been told that at some point by their parents," said Tasha. "Highly doubt they can hold you accountable to that here though."

"My parents are here," said the woman, pointing at the party. "In there somewhere. Talking to people. I got kinda bored though, so, I came out here. I like it out here. I like cold air. The view. Calms me down. And it's not like I don't talk to strangers. I do. Just, sometimes I just say stuff, you know? Cause I'm nervous or something."

The woman nodded a few times before looking back out at the city. Tasha narrowed her eyes as she considered what the woman had said.

"You don't have to be nervous. I was just trying to be friendly."

"You are friendly."

"What's your name?"

The woman finally looked back into Tasha's eyes and smiled.

"Whitney."

"Whitney," repeated Tasha, finally having a name for her new fascination.

"Mmhmm," said Whitney.

"Why are you here tonight, Whitney?"

"Because it's important to my family," she said, once again looking away. "They have lots of friends here. They have work people they talk to. I've been to parties like this before. Not often though. I don't really do any of that stuff they do, but they like to have me around. They don't like leaving me by myself at home for too long. I don't really like these kinds of things, but, I come anyway."

Tasha placed one of her hands on the railing at the edge of the balcony.

"Why don't you like parties?"

"I'm not good at, uh, at talking. Talking to people. I'm not good at it. I have trouble staying focused, and I get confused, or I say the wrong thing. Lots of people think I'm weird."

Tasha shook her head.

"I don't think you're weird."

Whitney smirked and bit her lip.

"Thanks."

"You say you're not good at talking to people. But honestly? I think you're the only person here tonight who I would wanna talk to."

Whitney looked away for a moment and moved her neck side to side. She then glanced back at Tasha with a raised eyebrow.

"Why?" she asked.

"Because you're the most beautiful girl here."

In that moment, Tasha and Whitney met each other's gaze, and Tasha saw everything. Whitney's beauty, her innocence, her pain. It was as if she had managed to reach inside another person's soul despite only talking to her for a few short minutes. Tasha had never expected it, but in that moment, her heart was drowned in empathy for the woman before her.

Whitney trembled, completely taken aback by Tasha's words. She gulped and found herself looking back out at the city again. She took a few deep breaths, not able to verbalize a proper response. The whole time, Tasha patiently waited, allowing Whitney the time to process what she had just heard. After a couple minutes, Whitney turned back to Tasha.

"You really think that?" she asked, with moisture in her eyes.

Tasha nodded. Whitney sniffled and wiped her eyes with her right hand. She then briefly smiled before looking down.

"No one's ever said that to me before."

Tasha scoffed.

"You're joking, right?"

Whitney shook her head and frowned.

"Where have you been all this time?" asked Tasha.

"I don't go out much."

Tasha placed the back of her right palm on the railing and held it open. Whitney looked down at it with curiosity.

"Well that changes today," said Tasha. "If you want it to."

Whitney slightly tilted her head again.

"What do you want?" she asked.

"I want you to hold my hand."

Whitney gulped as she kept her eyes on Tasha's hand. She held her hands together in front of her chest, awkwardly rubbing them against each other. Closing her eyes for a few seconds, she then slowly started to reach out with her left hand. She kept her hand hovered above Tasha's, and found herself hesitant to actually touch it.

Tasha didn't move. She didn't grab Whitney's hand, or try to get closer. She just stood still and waited to see what Whitney would do. As Whitney finally started to lower her hand, Stane took a step onto the balcony, having come looking for Tasha. He stopped himself when he saw what was happening.

There was nothing but despair in his eyes as he watched Whitney place her hand on Tasha's. Not wanting to be seen like this, he backed up and returned to the party, with neither Tasha or Whitney noticing that he had been there. Tasha gently wrapped her fingers around Whitney's hand.

"See?" said Tasha. "Now we're not strangers anymore."

Whitney giggled as her cheeks started to turn red. Just as she was about to look back into Tasha's eyes, she was startled by an all too familiar voice.

"Whitney!"

Whitney ripped her hand away from Tasha's and turned to the door to the balcony. Her father, Winston, was standing in the doorway with his wife, Adrienne, and their son, Christian.

"Papa," said Whitney.

"How long have you been out here?! We've been looking all over for you."

Whitney looked down.

"I'm sorry, Papa."

"Come down from there, honey," said Adrienne. "We're going."

"Yes, Mama."

"Uh, excuse me," said Tasha, looking at Winston and Adrienne. "I'm terribly sorry, I was just having a conversation with your daughter."

"There's no need, Miss Stark," said Winston. "Whitney's a nervous girl. She doesn't do well around strangers."

Whitney rubbed the side of her arm, still looking down at the floor.

"You're talking about her like she's a kid," said Tasha. "She's a grown woman."

"What would you understand about being a grown woman?" asked Adrienne. "You're a pampered princess who inherited everything from her father. You don't know my daughter. You don't know who she is, or what she needs. Come along, Whitney."

Whitney looked at Adrienne, but didn't move. Adrienne scowled.

"Now!"

Whitney looked down again.

"Yes, Mama."

Whitney took her place amongst her family. As they left, Christian shot a stern glare at Tasha. She didn't retaliate, instead just standing still and watching as the four of them walked away. But just before Whitney moved out of sight, she looked over her shoulder at Tasha. She gave her a small smile and a brief wave before she disappeared.

A few seconds later, Stane finally stepped onto the balcony, having watched the entire altercation take place. Tasha felt her eyes start to water as Stane stood next to her.

"Hey, hey," he said. "What's going on? What happened?"

Tasha shook her head and turned towards Stane, putting a smile on her face despite the redness of her eyes.

"Nothing, love."

"We still up for that movie night?"

"Yeah," said Tasha, sullenly nodding. "Let's go."

Tasha and Stane walked together back into the main hall. Happy was waiting for them, and escorted the two of them out of the building and down towards the car. After holding the door open so they could get into the back, Happy took the driver's seat. He looked up into the mirror, noticing that Tasha seemed uncharacteristically silent.

"Back to the hotel?" asked Happy.

Tasha didn't even seem to hear him. Stane frowned before looking at Happy.

"Yeah," said Stane.

Happy started driving. The whole way back, Tasha simply stared out the window, her mind never leaving her conversation with Whitney. It was only when they finally got back to the hotel, changed into her pyjamas and took a drink on the balcony by herself that she realized that she had never even learned Whitney's last name.

* * *

Whitney twiddled with her fingers as she sat in the car. Christian was sitting next to her. Winston was driving, and Adrienne was in the passenger seat. Winston was speaking with one of his associates, Caesar Cicero, with the call coming in through the speaker built into the car.

"We don't have to do anything," said Winston. "They can't trace it back to us."

"But I think they mighta 'eard my name!" said Cicero, his voice frantic. "Can't we back off, least for a little bit till it blows over? I don't know if . . . ."

"Will you calm the hell down?!" yelled Winston. "The only chance of this thing turning into a fiasco is if you get cold feet and screw it up. Just do as you're told, or else I'll give you something to worry about. And if you even think about talking about this with anyone other than me, I'll cut your goddamn eyes out. Not your friends, not your family, not your girlfriend. No one. That understood?"

"Y-Yes, Mister Frost. I'm, I'm sorry. I understand."

"Good. Lay low for tonight. I'll see you tomorrow."

Winston tapped a button on the console, ending the call. He then glanced over his shoulder at Christian.

"Ya gotta make sure they always remember who's in charge," said Winston. "In this business, your friends ain't your friends, ya understand? People only respect what they fear in our line of work. So you wanna stay in charge, ya gotta make sure everybody else is always afraid of ever tryin' to step up to you. Ya got it?"

"Yes, Dad," said Christian. "I got it."

"Good boy."

"One day this'll all be yours," said Adrienne. "And it's your responsibility to keep the family name strong even after we're gone."

Christian nodded in understanding. Whitney, who knew she had no place in the conversation, just stared out the window, thinking of the time she spent with Tasha.


	2. London Calling

Earth-717: Iron Maiden Vol 3

Chapter 2: London Calling

The entire world had been shaken by the Skrull invasion of Earth, but perhaps no city on the planet was more affected than London. The capital of England had been hit particularly hard by the alien occupation because Queen Veranke had made it a critical part of her invasion strategy, and as a result, much of the city had been completely levelled.

The reason for this focus on London was because it had been selected as the location of the Cyberex Device, a massive circular pyramid structure that was hastily constructed by the Skrull forces. The device acted as a generator, creating enough energy to power a defensive matrix to shield Veranke's flagship, the _Exile's Intent_ , which had been stationed in orbit around Earth.

However, a small group of heroes led by Colonel James Rhodes, along with a desperate alliance with Sunset Bain and her AIM Risk Control forces, had managed to punch through the Skrull forces occupying the city. They had destroyed the Cyberex Device from within, helping to turn the tide of the space battle by allowing the Avengers to infiltrate the _Exile's Intent_ and finally defeat Veranke herself.

Although the world was saved, London and much of the surrounding area had suffered incredible damage, and as a result, the European Union had bankrolled a massive reconstruction effort to restore the capital to its former glory. Over the past few months, many of the structures and much of the infrastructure had been repaired, but there was still plenty of work to be done.

During the time when many were making their morning commute, a white cube van drove down the road towards the city's financial district. Nobody really paid the van any mind, especially given that it had the logo for a common company emblazoned on the side. However, what was inside the van would certainly turn some heads.

Instead of having any equipment in the cargo compartment, several armed individuals were sitting inside. They were dressed like Prohibition-era gangsters, with business suits and fedora hats, and each one was carrying an assault rifle or a shotgun. Each one was also outfitted with an identical white ceramic mask, covering their faces aside from their eyes. In terms of appearance and functionality, each of them were essentially interchangeable.

Their leader, however, was a different story. She was standing and holding onto a belt attached to the ceiling with one hand. Her attire stood in stark contrast to her minions, due to her custom designed black and blue bodysuit. She had long black hair, and a ceramic white mask of her own, which had been manufactured to fit the contours of her face to cover everything, including her eyes.

She was known as Madame Masque.

None of the henchmen inside the cube van had ever seen their master's face, and she had made it clear more than once that she intended to keep it that way.

"We're almost there," said the driver of the van. "Thirty seconds."

Madame Masque checked her watch.

"Right on time," she said. "Just how I like things."

One of the henchmen sitting next to her, Julian, shivered at the sound of her voice. It was always the same: a hauntingly calm and high-pitched voice that was quite jarring considering how Madame Masque acted. She was a feared figure in the criminal underworld, known as one of the most ruthlessly efficient leaders in the history of the Syndicate.

And yet, whenever she spoke, she sounded like a child about to sing her favourite nursery rhyme. To Julian, that was far more terrifying than if her voice sounded traditionally intimidating.

"We're here," said the driver.

Madame Masque held up her grenade launcher with both hands.

"Okay, boys. Time to play."

Madame Masque giggled as she pumped her grenade launcher. The henchmen opened the back door of the cube van and piled out. The van was parked in one of the loading areas for a major bank. The henchmen stormed the loading area, with the employees holding up their hands as the villains made their way through.

Breaking into the lobby, one of the henchmen aimed his gun into the air and fired some shots. Multiple guards drew their pistols, but they were quickly cut down by gunfire from the henchmen. As employees and customers screamed and dove for cover, Madame Masque casually strolled forward, seemingly unfazed by anything.

She got to a central platform in the middle of the lobby and aimed her grenade launcher at the ceiling. Squeezing the trigger, a glowing blue grenade fired into the air and exploded, emitting a shockwave of electric energy. Madame Masque then lowered her grenade launcher and looked around as her men secured the room.

"I wanna see the manager."

The manager on duty, who was cowering behind the counter, rapidly mashed the emergency button on the underbelly of her station. She felt panicked when she realized that it wasn't activating. A couple of the people in the room frantically tried to call emergency services on their phones, only to see that they weren't working.

"I'm not gonna ask again."

Madame Masque strapped her grenade launcher to her back and pulled out a large pistol. The manager took in a deep breath before slowly standing up, with her arms placed behind her head.

"I'm the manager."

Madame Masque hopped off the platform and moved behind the counter. She walked right up to the manager, who gulped upon meeting the blank stare of the mask.

"Hi," said Madame Masque, giving a quick, enthusiastic wave. "And what's your name?"

"Uh, K-Kelsey."

"Kelsey! That's a pretty name. Are you afraid of dying, Kelsey?"

Kelsey trembled as Madame Masque placed the barrel of her gun against the underside of her jaw. Kelsey's heart quickened as she felt the cold metal press against her skin.

"Yes. Yes, I am."

"Okay then! Then you're gonna do what I tell you to do, right?"

"Y-Yes. Yes."

"Good! Take me to your vault."

Madame Masque lowered her gun and Kelsey started to show her the way. Two of the henchmen joined them, with the rest staying behind to keep the lobby secure. Kelsey led her captors through multiple hallways straight to the vault, as requested. As Kelsey stepped up the console, Madame Masque placed her pistol against the back of her skull.

"Open up, please."

Kelsey felt sweat dripping down both of her temples as she inputted a master command code. Once she confirmed the code, the door to the vault opened, revealing millions upon millions of dollars of cash lined on the shelves. The henchmen chuckled to themselves when they saw the amount of cash that was now at their disposal.

"Put what you can in your satchels," said Madame Masque. "Leave the rest."

The henchmen opened up brown satchels they had strapped around their shoulders and started to fill them up. Kelsey raised an eyebrow when she realized how little money they were actually taking. Madame Masque caught her look and held up a finger.

"We're not greedy," she said.

She then turned towards the henchmen.

"Romeo, plant the charges. Daniel, guard her."

The two henchmen nodded as Madame Masque walked back towards the lobby. One of the other henchmen ran up to her and handed her a megaphone.

"The cops are outside," he said.

Madame Masque nodded and held the megaphone up to her mouth. She was about to speak when she heard Julian call out.

"Get away from there!"

Madame Masque looked over to see Julian pointing his gun at one of the customers on the ground, who scurried back into a corner.

"Stop!"

Julian turned back to Madame Masque.

"They can't do anything," she said.

Julian nodded in understanding. Madame Masque then faced the doors and held the megaphone up to her mouth again.

"This is Madame Masque. Me and my men have reached the vault, and we've taken hostages. We have what we want, and you can't stop us from leaving. Try it, and people die. That's all."

Madame Masque tossed the megaphone aside and gestured for the rest of her henchmen to follow her. The whole group arrived at the vault, where Romeo had planted two charges on opposite sides of the bank vault. Daniel was standing next to Kelsey, with his gun pointed at her. Madame Masque then took out her phone and tapped a button on it.

Several squad cars were stationed outside the building, waiting to see what Madame Masque's next move would be. Suddenly, the cube van raced out of the loading area, busting through a squad car to break out onto the road. The officers opened fire on the van, and many of them got into their cars and started to give chase.

The back of the van opened, revealing an automated turret. The turret unleashed a salvo of bullets at the squad cars, starting a high speed chase that led much of the police force away from the bank. Back inside the vault, Madame Masque checked her watch and shook her head.

"Close it."

One of the henchmen closed the vault door, and Kelsey gasped.

"What are you doing?! The explosives are in here!"

"Don't worry," said Madame Masque. "We're gonna be okay."

"What?!"

Madame Masque giggled and showed Kelsey her watch.

"We're taking the train!"

Kelsey looked at Madame Masque in confusion as the villain then tapped another button on her phone, activating the charges. Instead of exploding, the charges sent seismic shockwaves through the vault metal, destabilizing the vault's connection to the stone walls surrounding it. A moment later, all of the stone around the vault shattered, and Kelsey screamed as the vault dropped multiple stories.

The vault then smashed through the ceiling to an underground train station, before crashing right next to a train that was stopping there at that exact moment. People screamed and fled in terror as the vault door opened and everyone piled out. Madame Masque led Kelsey and her henchmen onto the train, with all of the passengers giving them a wide berth.

Madame Masque fired another grenade launcher round into the train car they were in, short circuiting all of the electric devices inside the car and the surrounding station aside from her own. After travelling to the next station, they all got off, and casually walked up the stairs to a blue van that was waiting for them with the side door open.

Once they were all inside the van, Madame Masque pulled out her phone again and tapped another button on it. The charges inside the vault then actually exploded, incinerating all of the remaining cash. At the exact same time, the cube van also exploded, having been being driven by an automated program the entire time, leaving the police force with no idea where to find the criminals.

Madame Masque checked her watch one last time before turning to Julian.

"Julian."

Julian blinked.

"Yeah?"

"You almost made me late for my train," she said. "I don't like being late."

Without warning, Madame Masque aimed her pistol at Julian and pulled the trigger, putting a bullet through his heart. Kelsey shouted. The other henchmen didn't flinch. Madame Masque then looked at the driver.

"Are we on the bridge?"

"Just got on it now, Madame," said the driver.

Madame Masque nodded before turning to Kelsey.

"Kelsey, you did a great job!"

By this point, Kelsey could only look at Madame Masque in terror.

"You did what I told you. That's good. I won't kill you."

Kelsey sighed with relief and awkwardly smiled. Madame Masque giggled again.

"BUT I HOPE YOU CAN SWIM!"

One of the henchmen yanked open the side door, revealing the side of the bridge. Madame Masque then shoved Kelsey out the door, and she screamed as she fell into the River Thames. After one of her henchmen tossed Julian's body out, Madame Masque loudly laughed as she shut the door, with her and her gang then disappearing into the city.

* * *

"Now entering England airspace, ma'am."

Tasha smirked as she performed a barrel roll and flew over a coastal town.

"Hey, Jan," said Tasha. "We're in your homeland! How do you feel?"

"Non-corporeal, ma'am."

"Ha, ha, ha. Three out of ten."

"You wound me."

"Yeah, yeah."

Using her HUD, Tasha looked over the information package that Maria Hill had sent her the previous day. According to SHIELD's sources within British intelligence, an agent within MI6 had been able to establish a firm link between Advanced Idea Mechanics and another group that SHIELD had been tracking: an international criminal organization known as the Syndicate.

Having exhausted all of her threads on AIM in the United States, Tasha was more than eager to continue the hunt on another continent. Although she had been sidetracked by the Skrull invasion of Earth and her subsequent quest across the galaxy with the Avengers, Tasha was now devoting most of her time to tracking down AIM's leader, Sunset Bain.

While Sunset was one of the most dangerous supervillains on the planet, dealing with her was a complicated matter. She had been declared public enemy number one by the American government, but had also recently been granted official asylum by the United Kingdom. Many members of the new United Nations had also pushed for AIM to be given amnesty because of their critical part in defending the European Union from the Skrulls.

But Tasha didn't care. AIM was still a terrorist organization, and Sunset Bain was still her archenemy. Tasha knew that Sunset had only helped during the invasion to further her own agenda; just another bit of ruthless calculus on her part. And worst of all, Obadiah Stane, Tasha's best friend, was still Sunset's prisoner.

Stane had been held captive for months. Tasha couldn't be certain that he was even alive. But she had to know, and so she continued her search.

"Arriving at London, ma'am. Charting course to MI6 headquarters."

Within minutes, Tasha landed on the roof of the SIS building. A black man with a suit and a pair of sunglasses was waiting for her. He briefly checked his phone before putting it away. Tasha stepped out of her armour and walked up to the man, giving him a flirtatious smile.

"Hey, you," she said. "Waiting up for me?"

"When you're told to wait for Tasha Stark, you wait," said the man.

Tasha made a mental note to herself how much more attractive the man was with his accent. He then held out his hand, and she shook it.

"Lance Hunter. MI6."

"Tasha Stark. Uh, technically, I guess I'm a civilian? But come on. I'm an Avenger."

"If you'll come with me, Miss Stark, we have a briefing to get to."

Tasha and Lance started to walk together.

"What, that fast?" asked Tasha. "No foreplay? Alright. You wanna lead, you lead."

Lance chuckled as he led Tasha inside. The two walked along the pristine hallways of the MI6 headquarters, and while walking past a large horizontal window, Tasha stopped and stared out at the city. Whenever she was flying, Tasha rarely found herself paying attention to how places looked. But when she saw cities from a more conventional perspective, she liked to absorb the view.

Lance stopped and stepped up to Tasha's side.

"Beautiful city," said Tasha.

"It is," said Lance. "Your first time?"

Tasha frowned.

"No."

A few minutes later, Tasha and Lance stepped into a meeting room. While an assistant was setting up a projection screen, a woman in a black tactical combat suit was led inside by a group of agents. Tasha turned to the woman and threw up her hands in excitement.

"Russkie sexpot!"

Natalia placed one hand on her hip and gave Tasha a death glare.

"Call me that again, and I throw you out the window."

Tasha shrugged.

"I wouldn't be that mad, honestly."

Lance and Natalia then looked at each other, and they seemed to take a second longer than it normally would to introduce themselves, something that Tasha definitely noticed.

"Miss Romanova," he said, shaking her hand. "Lance Hunter. We spoke on the phone."

"Hello."

"We're ready," said the assistant.

Once everyone was seated around the table, Lance stood at the front of the room next to the projection screen and started the briefing.

"Good afternoon. I'd like to start off by acknowledging our two special guests today. Natalia Romanova, agent of the SHIELD Special Service, and Tasha Stark, also known as Iron Maiden. Thank you for coming."

Natalia respectfully nodded. Tasha sat back in her chair and gave Lance a playful thumbs up. The projection screen showed a web of information packets related to AIM and the Syndicate.

"I'll get straight to the point," said Lance. "MI6 intelligence has successfully linked Advanced Idea Mechanics to the Syndicate. Sunset Bain is under protection from the government, but the Syndicate is not."

Lance tapped a button on a remote, swapping the screen to multiple images of Madame Masque and news reports on her activities.

"Over the past year, the Syndicate has grown from a criminal network to a full on terrorist organization, all because of the leadership of Madame Masque. We have no intelligence on who she is or where she comes from. What we do know is that she's ruthless, cunning, and extremely capable at avoiding capture."

The screen swapped again, this time showing newsreel footage of the bank attack.

"This morning, Madame Masque and her associates attacked this bank, and used an advanced type of seismic charge to escape. Madame Masque's plans always leave her three steps ahead of us, and top brass is tired of her getting away. Her motives are a mystery, but her results are not. She wants to destabilize governments across the European Union, and so far, it's working."

More reports of Madame Masque attacks filled up the screen.

"London. Berlin. Prague. Madrid. Bucharest. Her targets are always government facilities or financial institutions, and she always escapes into thin air. But we finally have a lead: her technology. Multiple fragments of tech, including shards of the seismic charges from this morning's job, carry designs that are matches for known AIM technology. I don't know why Sunset is outfitting the Syndicate, but if we bring them down, perhaps we can gather enough evidence to expose AIM."

A high-quality image of Madame Masque from the front, the only one that MI6 had, appeared amongst all of the reports. Lance put his hands behind his back.

"This isn't going to be easy. The Syndicate is well-organized, well-funded and well-hidden. All reports indicate that they're as dangerous an enemy as we've ever faced. But we can't let them continue their campaign of terror, nor can we allow AIM to avoid being brought to justice."

Tasha felt chills shiver down her spine as she looked at the haunting, blank stare of the mask.

"Our objective is simple. We need to find Madame Masque, and put an end to this."


	3. The Syndicate

Earth-717: Iron Maiden Vol 3

Chapter 3: The Syndicate

"But Director, please . . . ."

MI6 Director Nathan Garrett threw up his hands as he walked into his office. Lance followed him inside, closing the door as he did so. Garrett sat down at his desk and pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose. Lance took the seat across from him.

"Director, please reconsider," said Lance.

"I'm sorry, Hunter, but I can't," said Garrett, folding his hands together. "My hands are tied, what with all this Zero Protocol business. The Prime Minister has made it very clear that Sunset Bain is an ally to the UK. He and her are working together on their security initiative, for heaven's sakes. It's a bitter pill, but you're going to have to swallow it."

Lance sighed and placed his face in his hands for a moment. He then looked back up at Garrett with a concerned face.

"I just wanna make sure we get things right," he said.

"I know," said Garrett. "I trust you will. But going after AIM is not the answer. Stick with the Syndicate. They're the real enemy."

"Sunset Bain tried to kill the President of the United States."

"And now she's drinking tea daily with the Prime Minister of the United Kingdom. Things change rather fast these days, Hunter. I thought you'd have figured that out by now."

Lance clenched his jaw.

"I cannot grant you extra resources to search for AIM," said Garrett. "Sunset Bain has been granted official asylum, and that's the end of it. You're to continue with your assignment on the Syndicate. Besides, SHIELD already sent over Tasha Stark and Agent Romanova. Isn't that enough help for you?"

"It'll have to be."

"Will that be all, Agent Hunter?"

"Yes, sir."

Lance stood up and walked over to the door. As he grasped the knob, Garrett spoke up.

"And Lance?"

Lance looked over his shoulder at Garrett.

"I know next week is the anniversary. I'm sorry."

"Thank you, sir."

Lance opened the door and stepped out of Garrett's office without another word. Upon closing the door, he let out a loud sigh and closed his eyes. He leaned the back of his head against the door for several seconds, seemingly getting lost in his own thoughts until a pleasant voice brought him back to the present.

"Agent Hunter?"

Lance opened his eyes to see Natalia standing there.

"Agent Romanova. My apologies, I was . . . ."

Natalia briefly held up her hand.

"There's really no need," she said. "And please. Natalia."

"In that case . . . . Lance."

Natalia nodded. The two then started slowly walking down the hallway as they spoke.

"Gotta say, was surprised when Fury said you requested me specifically," said Natalia. "Figured anyone from SHIELD would do."

"You don't have to be so modest about your reputation," said Lance. "Madame Masque and the Syndicate require a delicate touch. And, to be blunt, you're a legend in the intelligence community. Many people here at MI6 look up to you and all the work you've done. I needed the best SHIELD had to offer, and, if we're being honest, that's you."

"Well, I appreciate it. I do."

Lance smiled at Natalia. A moment later, Lance's phone vibrated in his pocket.

"Wife?" asked Natalia, chuckling.

"Don't have one," said Lance, looking down at the text he had just received. "It's work. It's always work."

"I definitely know that feeling."

"Listen, Agent Romanova. I need to deal with this, this thing. Related to another case. We can start our work tomorrow. Alright?"

"Sure. And Lance . . . . please, just Natalia."

Lance hesitantly nodded.

"I'll work on that," he said.

Lance then turned away and walked down the hall towards a staircase. Natalia watched him leave, taking note of his stride. It was confident, and yet also somehow restrained. She couldn't help but feel like he was withholding some of himself. While that made sense for a spy, she still found herself wondering what it could be.

Natalia was jostled out of her deep thoughts by a familiar voice.

"What the hell is Irn-Bru?! And why is it in a vending machine?!"

Natalia turned around to see Tasha standing there, with both of her palms placed against the glass window of a vending machine.

"Irn-Bru? Is that even English? Who names a drink that? This whole country's a theme park."

Natalia sighed in defeat.

"Tasha, what the hell are you doing?"

Tasha blinked and looked at Natalia.

"Just gettin' the lay of the land, ya know. Don't gotta be mean."

"Who cares what they have in their vending machines?"

"I do! I'm thirsty."

"Then just buy one!"

Tasha frowned.

"I can't," she said. "I'm broke."

"What?! Broke? You're a billionaire!"

"Yeah, but I don't got any actual change on me. You think I keep coins in my pockets? No, never. Especially not in . . . . Europe dollars, whatever they're called."

Natalia placed a hand on her face.

"I swear, if there is a God, he's testing me."

Tasha waved one of her hands down as she walked over to Natalia's side.

"Oh, come on," said Tasha, smiling. "Lighten up, babe. You always seem so tense. So rough and tumble. Which is cool, really. Honestly. You do you, you know? I could help with the tense thing, though. Need a massage? I can give you a massage."

Natalia glared at Tasha.

"I'm not sleeping with you."

Natalia then walked away and Tasha put her hands in the air.

"Who says we have to sleep?! Sure you never want to try a girl?"

Natalia grumbled as she trudged down the stairs.

"I was really just trying to make you laugh," said Tasha, sullenly. "Guess it didn't work."

Tasha then put her hands in her pockets as she found herself alone in the hallway. She stayed silent as she walked out of the SIS building, and as she walked down the streets of London towards the hotel she was staying at. She finally arrived at her room, and briefly smirked when she saw that Janice had already parked the Mark Five armour inside.

Closing the door and kicking off her shoes, Tasha went over to the fridge and quickly mixed a cocktail for herself. She then took it out to the balcony and looked back out at the city as the sun lowered over the horizon. She guzzled her drink in one go and placed her elbows on the railing.

"Ma'am," said Janice, speaking directly into Tasha's mind via the sensor link. "You seem . . . . sullen. Is there anything in particular you're thinking of?"

Tasha felt a single tear fall out of the corner of her eye.

"The first time I was in London."

* * *

"Whitney?"

Whitney blinked and lowered her hairbrush as she glanced out of the dressing room to see one of the assistant stage managers standing in the doorway.

"You got a visitor. Says she knows you."

"Who is it?" asked Whitney.

"Said you two met in Vienna? Said you'd know what means?"

Whitney put the hairbrush down and walked out of the dressing room. The assistant stage manager pointed towards the end of the hallway. When Whitney emerged from behind the curtain, she saw Tasha standing there. Tasha warmly smiled when she saw Whitney's face.

"Tasha?"

"Hey," said Tasha. "Uh . . . . surprise!"

Whitney nervously rubbed her hands together.

"I didn't think I'd see you here."

"Kinda can't believe I'm here either, to be honest," said Tasha. "Wasn't sure I'd ever see you again. Then, lo and behold, couple months later, where do I find you? Fashion magazine. And I never pick those up, trust me. It had to be fate."

Whitney giggled. Tasha took a step towards.

"But who do I see on there? You. And, thankfully, a last name. Whitney Frost."

"That's me," said Whitney, nodding and awkwardly smiling.

"Never told me you were a model."

"Uh, well . . . . yeah. Yeah. I am. I, uh, I do this, cause, uh, well, this guy, he, he saw me once, a couple years ago, and, he . . . . he said he was looking for girls, for, for all this. Said he liked what he saw, or, or something like that."

"Can't say I disagree with him," said Tasha, smirking.

Whitney looked down at her feet as her cheeks started to turn red.

"I never really had a job before this, but this isn't hard. I just put on the clothes they say, and they take pictures, and, and sometimes I do this, where I walk out onto a stage for a bit and they take more pictures."

Whitney looked back up at Tasha.

"It's easy. And, and they give me money for it, which is nice. Not that, not that I really need it, cause, you know, papa and mama take care of me. But, I like to have something to do, and they're, they're, they're okay with this. They like that I'm, uh, they said they like that I'm occupied."

Tasha took another step towards Whitney, and gently grabbed her hands.

"Well, I'm glad I found you. Wasn't sure the plane ride was gonna be worth it."

Whitney gulped as she looked down at Tasha's hands. She frowned, but didn't pull away.

"Plane ride?" asked Whitney.

"Yeah. Never been to London before. Saw you in the mag, what, uh, eleven hours ago? Hopped on my private jet all the way over here on a whim. Good whim, I'd say."

Whitney stared into Tasha's eyes with disbelief.

"You . . . . you came all the way here to see me?"

"Of course I did, sweetheart. We never got to have a dance."

Whitney looked to the side, and took a minute to ponder. Tasha patiently waited for Whitney to speak, taking the time to gently massage Whitney's hands with her thumbs.

"I, uh . . . ."

Whitney shook her head.

"I might like that, but, it might be too much. For today, you know? Maybe another time?"

"Well, if not a dance, then . . . . how about a walk?"

"Okay."

After changing back into her regular clothes, Whitney joined Tasha and the two of them walked together on the streets of London. Although Tasha had never been there before, Whitney wasn't one to act as a guide, instead letting Tasha freely roam. But wherever Tasha wanted to go, Whitney followed without question.

The two idly chatted for a while, but Whitney mostly kept quiet. Eventually, the two made their way to the River Thames, and Tasha gravitated towards a bench that looked out at the water. She slid down onto the bench, and Whitney sat next to her. Seemingly at peace with the silence, Whitney looked up at the night stars for a few moments.

"We should always have our dates in beautiful cities," said Tasha. "When the conversation dries up, just stare at the view and it's still romantic."

Whitney looked over at Tasha.

"Date?"

"Yeah. Date. I mean, unless you didn't want . . . ."

"N-No!" said Whitney. "No, I mean, yes, I wanted, uh, I, I, I mean, uh, I didn't . . . . I didn't know you wanted to, to, to . . . ."

Whitney's voice trailed off as she looked down.

"Hey," said Tasha, leaning back against the bench. "Look at me."

Whitney did as she was asked.

"I'm okay for us to do whatever," said Tasha. "We can go out to dinner. See a movie. You already shot down dancing, but, maybe one day. Or, if you just want someone to sit here with you on this bench, I can do that too. And yeah, I hope you think of it as a date. But if you're just looking for a friend . . . ."

Tasha gulped.

". . . . I guess I could do that too."

Whitney took another minute to think before responding.

"I want it to be a date," she said. "I always wanted that. And, and I, I, I do like you. So, yeah. I'd like that a lot."

Tasha smiled as she placed her arm on the top of the bench. She stared intently into Whitney's eyes for several seconds. As she started to slowly close her eyes and moved her face closer, Whitney gulped and shifted away. Tasha blinked and raised an eyebrow.

"I'm sorry," said Whitney. "I'm sorry. I, um . . . ."

Tasha rubbed the back of her neck. Whitney frowned.

"I'm sorry," she said. "That was, um, a bit too fast. For me, I mean. I'm not, I, I'm . . . . I need to take things slower than other people. I hope . . . . I hope that doesn't make you mad."

"I'm not mad, sweetheart. We can move at whatever speed you want."

Whitney shifted her shoulders slightly.

"Can we . . . . can we cuddle?"

Tasha smiled at the suggestion.

"Come here," she said.

Whitney giggled as she sidled up to Tasha, who wrapped her arm around her. Whitney then closed her eyes and rested her head against Tasha's shoulder. With her free hand, Tasha grabbed one of Whitney's, and gently caressed it. They stayed like this for a few minutes, just listening to each other breathe. They were happy.

Suddenly, Whitney's eyes burst open, and she tore herself away from Tasha.

"What time is it?!"

"Huh?"

Whitney hurriedly checked her watch and loudly gasped upon seeing the time. She scrambled to her feet and started running towards the road.

"Whitney, wait!" shouted Tasha, chasing after her. "What's going on? What's wrong?!"

Whitney stopped and looked back at Tasha.

"I have somewhere I gotta be. I gotta go home. I'm sorry."

"When, when can I see you again? Is everything okay?"

"I dunno. Maybe. Soon, maybe? I'm sorry. I'm sorry, I gotta go. I'm sorry."

Whitney ran away, and waved her hand at a passing cab. Just like that, she was gone, and Tasha was left standing in the middle of London alone.

* * *

Lance looked over the information he had received in the text as he took an elevator up to the forty-eighth floor of the Shard building, which housed the Shangri-La Hotel. Inside the text, he had been given instructions that directed him to a specific room number. When he got there, he saw that the room door was already unlocked.

Closing and locking the door behind him, he then walked over to the right side wall as instructed. He knelt down next to the bedside table and took out a small transceiver device that he had brought with him. Placing it against the wall, he then opened a special application on his phone that tapped into the transceiver.

The transceiver sent out a signal into the room next door, allowing him to receive full audio of what was inside. The audio signals acted as a locator system, which worked with the phone application to give him a rough visual mapping of what was in the room. He saw four blue humanoid shapes sitting around in rolling chairs around a meeting table.

". . . . think she can push us around and make us wait, she got somethin' else coming."

"Shut the hell up, Manfredi. Ya dunno what you're talking about."

"And you're nuthin' but a damn stooge! I ain't gotta deal with this."

"Ey, look who it is."

The four men at the table turned towards the door as Madame Masque entered. She was joined by Mark Scarlotti, also known as Whiplash, a man in a black and red tactical combat bodysuit. His outfit was completed by a mask with a skull pattern on it. Madame Masque took stock of her colleagues around the table, with the men including Joseph Manfredi, Hammerhead, Frank Farnum and Gregory Gideon.

Scarlotti leaned against the wall and folded his arms. Madame Masque took a bow.

"Boys."

"Jesus Christ," said Gideon. "I thought Farnum was joking when he said we got another masked person running around. What is this, Halloween?"

Scarlotti sneered as he looked at Gideon, but otherwise, he did nothing. Lance pulled out a notepad and a pen as he continued to listen.

"Things have changed a bit since I took over," said Madame Masque. "Mister Scarlotti liked the theme I started."

Madame Masque then jumped into one of the empty rolling chairs. She giggled loudly as she spun around in it for a few seconds.

"Whee!"

Hammerhead lit a cigar and placed it in his mouth. Manfredi shook his head. When Madame Masque stopped spinning, she placed her hands on the table.

"I'm sorry. I love rolly chairs. So, boys. Let's talk about stuff."

"Saw you in the news this morning," said Farnum. "Another job you didn't bother to tell us about?"

"It didn't concern you."

"Well I think it does," said Gideon. "The Syndicate used to be in the shadows. Now we're all over the place. People are asking questions I don't like hearing."

"Can they tie us to you?" asked Madame Masque.

Gideon sat back in his chair.

"No."

"Then we're good, right? Let them ask. They have nothing."

"What I wanna know is why you're pullin' these jobs in the first place," said Manfredi. "You barely rake any real cash in with 'em. This ain't the 1950s, lady. Looks like you're more about causin' mayhem than linin' our pockets."

"You're right," said Madame Masque, standing up. "It's not the 1950s. Guess that's why you're not in charge, huh, Manfredi?"

Hammerhead chuckled. Manfredi scowled.

"My grandfather used to own the Syndicate," said Manfredi, pointing a thumb at his chest. "The Manfredi family made this business what it is. You Frosts, you just piggybacked off of us!"

Lance narrowed his eyes when he heard the name 'Frost'. Madame Masque took a step towards Manfredi and placed her hands together.

"Then why aren't you running things, hmm?" she asked. "Maybe the one who's piggybacking is you. Off your grandpa, who was clearly far better at this than you are."

"She got a point, junior," said Hammerhead. "Haven't seen you contribute all that much lately."

"Screw you, Hammerhead!" said Manfredi. "You're just a street thug!"

"And you're a damn loudmouth," said Hammerhead. "Watch it, before it gets you hurt."

"There's no point to this," said Farnum. "Fighting back and forth ain't gonna change things around here. Action will. So simmer down. We're all on the same team."

"If money's what you want, I got something good lined up," said Madame Masque.

"Finally," said Gideon. "Some sense."

"What's the job?" asked Farnum.

"Trust me, it's gonna be fun," said Madame Masque, giggling. "In two days, Duchess Adeline Marceau is having a charity party in Paris."

Lance continued to scribble down notes, including as many details about Madame Masque's plans as he could.

"She has lots of friends, lots of family and, best of all, lots of money. I'm gonna go and take her, and ransom her for . . . ."

Madame Masque put a hand against her chin.

"Oh, I dunno. Fifty million dollars."

Madame Masque maniacally laughed as the men at the table exchanged glances.

"You've gotta be kidding me," said Manfredi.

Madame Masque grumbled as Manfredi stood up.

"You're gonna ransom a Duchess? Do you have any idea how much attention that will draw to us? You should be cozying up to her, not stuffin' her in a sack and stealing her out of her own party like some kinda cartoon character!"

"EXCUSE ME!"

Manfredi fell back into his chair in shock at how loud Madame Masque had yelled. The other men at the table stayed silent. Madame Masque then coughed into her hand.

"I'm sorry," said Madame Masque, her voice returning to normal. "That was rude of me. I just felt a little sad cause you didn't like my idea."

Madame Masque walked up to Manfredi, who raised an eyebrow at her.

"I'm sorry you don't like the way I do things. No hard feelings. Lemme show you to the door."

"Huh?"

With frightening speed, Madame Masque kicked Manfredi in the chest. The kick sent his chair flying backwards, and he smashed through one of the windows. He screamed at the top of the lungs as he started falling down the side of the building. Lance ran over to his own window and watched in horror as he plunged forty-eight stories.

Madame Masque gestured towards the shattered window.

"Does anyone else agree with Mister Manfredi?"

Hammerhead, Farnum and Gideon all shook their heads.

"I didn't think so," said Madame Masque, before shivering. "Brrrr. It's cold in here, heh heh. Class dismissed!"

Madame Masque, Scarlotti, Hammerhead, Farnum and Gideon all filtered out of the room and went their separate ways. Lance waited a couple minutes before leaving, barely managing to avoid the arrival of emergency responders.


	4. Masquerade

Earth-717: Iron Maiden Vol 3

Chapter 4: Masquerade

"And what do you say to your political rivals who believe that Zero Protocol violates the boundaries of civil rights for the purposes of security?"

David Cameron pursed his lips as he answered the question.

"I would ask those very same people how they plan to combat rising terrorism rates around the world, particularly in the EU, since the start of the metahuman era. The twenty-first century is fraught with dangers we ourselves are only beginning to understand. Cities crumble to the ground, aliens descend from the skies, and super criminals ran rampant in the streets. If these are things that my 'rivals', as you call them, believe don't need to be looked after, then perhaps they're the ones you should be questioning."

The journalists around the podium erupted again, and after a few seconds of commotion, one of them managed to get another question out.

"Prime Minister. You speak of combating terrorism, but how can you say that when you've only just recently granted asylum to Sunset Bain, a known terrorist and super criminal? Are you not then justifying her crimes?"

"Alleged crimes," said Cameron. "The allegations against Miss Bain are exaggerated and unfounded. The evidence regarding those matters that I have seen produced by the United States government is circumstantial at most, and I will not dignify any further interrogations into Miss Bain's character. No more questions."

The journalists started shouting over each other as Cameron was escorted down from the podium by his bodyguards. Within minutes, he arrived at a limousine, and took a seat inside. Sunset was waiting for him, looking at her nails as the limo pulled away from the curb. She crossed her legs and smirked as she looked at Cameron.

"Not having a very fun time, I take it?"

"The public, I can deal with," said Cameron. "That part comes with the territory. It's the heads of state I'm worried about. Some of them will be difficult to convince."

"Oh, they'll cooperate. I'll make sure of it. You forget, David. I've made my career on getting people to do things they might not want to do."

Cameron chuckled and shook his head.

"You're awful, you know that?"

Sunset grinned.

"Oh, I do."

Sunset heard her phone vibrate in her pocket. She pulled it out and held it to her ear.

"Tell me something I actually want to hear," she said.

The voice of Doctor Debbie Hayward, one of Sunset's employees, came in through the phone.

"Everything's been set in motion, Miss Bain. Madame Masque is moving forward with the Paris operation, and everything's in place for Zero Protocol."

"Almost everything," said Sunset. "We still have one piece left."

"I'll keep you updated on that, ma'am."

"Please do. Oh, and one more thing. Tell Mister Stane how much I sincerely appreciate everything he's done for me while he's been in our charge. He's been so helpful."

"I'll let him know," said Debbie.

"Thank you, darling."

Sunset hung up her phone and placed it back inside her pocket. As the limousine turned a corner, a sinister smile grew on her face.

* * *

"Thank you, darling."

"Ma'am," said the flight attendant, her voice indicating that she was unimpressed.

Tasha Stark's smiled faded as the flight attendant walked away. Biting her bottom lip, Tasha then downed her drink. Letting out a depressed sigh, Tasha leaned her face against her hand as she stared out the window. She still hadn't shaken her somber feelings from last night, and the fact that her recent attempts at flirting had all failed wasn't exactly helping.

Humour had always come naturally to her. It was her most basic defense mechanism, certainly, but it was also one of the core elements of her personality. She was personable. She enjoyed levity. She liked to think of herself as someone who people would want to be around. But recently, she felt like she was becoming more and more emotionally distant.

Rhodes was in Los Angeles, keeping the city safe in Tasha's stead while she searched for AIM. Outside of an emergency encounter in New York a short while ago, Tasha hadn't seen Pepper all that much since she had been made acting CEO of Stark Enterprises. Sunset had deprived her of two of her other closest friends, having murdered Happy and kidnapped Stane.

And even though they had worked together to save the galaxy, Tasha and the other Avengers had barely kept in contact since they defeated Queen Veranke. Steve and Bruce were working with SHIELD, Carol had gone back to her life, and Thor was in a completely different dimension. For the past several months, the only permanent fixture in Tasha's life had been Janice.

Although she didn't want to admit it to anyone, the truth was that Tasha felt lonely.

In the seats just ahead of her, Lance and Natalia sat next to each other, both of them in their civilian clothes. For the first time since they had met, Lance wasn't repeatedly checking his phone. Certainly it was understandable given that he would be regularly receiving updates from MI6, but it was something Natalia had noticed.

For a while, Lance stared out the window, seemingly not paying her any mind. Natalia stayed in her own thoughts, and try as she might to find some sort of inner peace in her mind, she inevitably drifted back to that night.

 _"Why didn't you save me?"_

The words that had haunted her every day since July 11th, 1987. Suddenly, her breath was trapped in her chest, as if her lungs were being seized by Alma's ghostly hands.

 _"Tell me, Natalia . . . . what's the first thing you remember?"_

The images flashed again, each one just as vibrant as ever. A screaming baby being held by a doctor. A woman in a black uniform picking a scalpel off a medical table. Three identical music boxes sitting on a shelf. A bloodied hand reaching forward from the darkness until it covered her face. Alma's omnipresent gaze piercing into Natalia's soul.

 _"Welcome home, lapochka."_

Alexi's desert eagle magnum pointed at her face. She recognized it by the small red star painted on the left side of the barrel. All the while, the bleeding man laughed. Natalia heard her little sister scream as the phantom hand pulled the trigger.

 _"STAY AWAY FROM HER!"_

Bang.

"Natalia?"

Natalia gasped for air as Lance's voice dragged her out of the black room in her mind. She looked over at Lance, who saw that there was sweat on the side of her face.

"Is something the matter?"

Natalia gulped and blinked a couple times. There was a tenderness to Lance's voice that she wasn't expecting. He gestured towards her arm, and she looked down to see that she was gripping the armrest so hard that the veins were nearly popping out of her hand.

"Oh."

Natalia let go of the armrest and massaged her hands together.

"Should I call the attendant?" asked Lance. "Something I could get you, perhaps?"

"No," said Natalia. "No, no, that's, that's really not necessary. Thank you."

Lance nodded and smiled.

"And hey," she said. "You finally called me Natalia."

"I did? Oh dear. Slip of the tongue, I promise."

"Formality just the way you are, or is it part of your culture?"

"Well, my culture is part of the way I am, is it not? But really, it's just me. You ask the average bloke on the street and they'd call you a slag before they'd ever refer to you as Agent Romanova."

"So you're not the average bloke?"

"I'm as much of an average bloke as anyone in England. I watch _Doctor Who_ , I love biscuits, and I make fun of Manchester United. Just so happens that I also have some manners, dress in nice suits and I get paid to thwart terrorists."

Natalia smirked.

"Regular James Bond, are you?"

Lance rubbed his chin and made a playfully seductive face.

"Maybe Hollywood should give me a call the next time they cast the role."

"And who says they shouldn't give me a call?"

Lance chuckled.

"I actually fully agree," said Lance. "You'd pull the whole James Bond thing off swimmingly."

"Swimmingly?" said Natalia, narrowing her eyes. "Really? That's the word you're going with? Swimmingly?"

"What's wrong with swimmingly? It's a perfectly fine word!"

Unable to contain herself any longer, Natalia laughed, and Lance joined her. After a few seconds, she placed a hand over her mouth and took a breath.

"I'm sorry. We're on the job, I shouldn't be . . . ."

"Shouldn't be what?" asked Lance. "Laughing?"

Natalia turned her face to the side.

"There's a lot of pain in this world," she said, her voice suddenly hollow. "Hard to laugh when you think about it."

"The world will still be here if you take a few minutes to yourself," said Lance. "I don't really think anyone could blame you for that."

"I could."

Lance sighed and glanced away for a moment. Natalia frowned and looked down at her hands, not noticing that Lance had turned back to her.

"I'm gonna call the attendant over," he said. "You want anything?"

Natalia shook her head.

"You haven't eaten or slept since you arrived at MI6, have you?" asked Lance.

"You can tell?"

"Yes. You must be exhausted."

"I'm always exhausted."

"What do you want? Whatever it is, I'll get it for you."

"No, nothing. I don't . . . ."

"Natalia."

Natalia finally looked at Lance again.

"You can't work like this. Will you please eat something?"

Lance blinked when he saw the horror in Natalia's eyes. She saw Marshall Disler step out of the shadows, staring at her as the haunting words slithered into her soul. Natalia was back in that basement, holding the gun at her mother, and when she heard the command, she fired a bullet into her heart. It took Natalia a couple seconds before the vision faded and she could breathe again.

"Did I say something wrong?" he asked.

Natalia brushed the hair over her right ear and shook her head as she took a few short breaths.

"No. It was, it was nothing. You didn't say anything, it was . . . . when I'm not working, I often get lost in my thoughts. Something that happens. It's nothing. Will you . . . . would you call her over for me? I think I will have something, actually."

Lance nodded before holding up his hand for the attendant. Not long after, the attendant brought out a plate for Natalia, who ravenously scarfed down her meal. She hadn't eaten in days, a practice that she fell into fairly regularly. She never talked about it with anyone, but even food and sleep were things she felt alienated from.

Lance watched Natalia eat, and wondered how long it would be before she bothered to eat again. Behind them, Tasha sat back in her seat, having listened to the entire conversation with a steadily sinking heart.

* * *

"Such a lovely dress!"

Tasha snapped out of her thoughts and gave the woman a smile.

"Thank you, thank you."

Tasha then brushed past a group of random guests and made her way towards the centre of the grand hall. Hundreds of people were in attendance, all of them dressed up in exuberant outfits. Given the theme of the ball, most of them were wearing various types of masquerade masks, and Tasha was doing the same.

Lance stepped out of the crowd and walked beside Tasha, before speaking into her ear.

"We're going to go speak to the Duchess," said Lance. "Let me do all the talking, and just stick to my story. If Madame Masque's agents are already in the ball, we don't want to arouse suspicion until they make their move."

"Yeah, yeah, got it," said Tasha. "Why are we stuck wearing these stupid masks while Widow's doing cool spy stuff?"

Janice had establish a communication bridge to Natalia's equipment, allowing her to speaking through the sensor link in Tasha's neck bone.

"Because 'cool spy stuff' includes sneaking in via the ventilation systems," said Natalia. "Ever done that before?"

"Uh, no."

"Then be quiet and go shake some hands."

Tasha grumbled.

"I am so not used to anyone other than Janice speaking into my mind. I don't like it."

Natalia scoffed as she continued to crawl through the vents. Having memorized the building's schematics on the way to Paris, she easily found the room she was supposed to get to. Peering down, she saw a man sitting in front of a dozen monitors, predictably leaning back in his chair and sipping on a mug full of coffee.

Carefully and patiently, she removed a grate from the vent's panels and lowered herself into the room, landing in a way so as to not make any noise. She stalked up behind the man's chair, with her hands outstretched. Her reflexes, having been honed during her training in the Red Room, instantly primed to snap his neck.

Natalia had to consciously remind herself to non-lethally subdue the man. He blinked as he saw a shadow approach him from behind.

"Huh?"

Before he could make any further sound, Natalia placed one hand on the man's mouth and locked her other arm around his neck. She exerted just the right amount of pressure on his larynx to choke him into unconsciousness, but not cause any permanent damage. Once he was knocked out, she placed him against the side wall and sat down in the chair.

Natalia scanned the security monitors, looking for anything she could use to pinpoint how Madame Masque or the Syndicate had infiltrated the party.

"Of course," she said. "One place we're looking for a terrorist with a mask . . . . a masquerade ball. Typical."

"Eyes open, Widow," said Lance. "She'll be here. Look for anything. Concealed weapons. Suspicious movements. Isolated groups near entrances."

"I'm on it."

While Natalia continued to look at the cameras, Tasha did some surveying of her own as she walked arm in arm with Lance. The ball had security guards at most of the entrances, all of them wearing identical uniforms and clearly having weapons in their jackets. Tasha looked around at the various people, wondering if any of them could possibly be connected to the villain they were hunting.

At that moment, a woman with a golden half-mask brushed past Tasha. In the brief moment where Tasha got a good look at the skin on her face, she saw what looked like a scar etching out from underneath the left eye hole. The woman did not turn to face Tasha, instead marching away from her and quickly becoming one with the crowd.

Tasha furrowed her brow as she thought about the woman for a few seconds. She was suddenly pulled out of her thinking by Lance's voice.

"Duchess. Such a pleasure to finally make your acquaintance."

Duchess Adeline Marceau, who Tasha was surprised to see was pretty much the same age as her, smiled and shook Lance's hand. As this was happening, Natalia noticed the woman with the golden mask stand in the centre of the room. A man with a red mask passed by her and handed her something that was concealed by his jacket.

Adeline smiled at Lance.

"Enchanté, Monsieur . . . ."

"Middle of the room!" shouted Natalia.

Tasha and Lance both turned around as the woman lowered her head and swapped out her golden mask for the white ceramic one she had been handed. After locking it into place, she turned towards Adeline and pulled out a large pistol that she fired into the air. As the guests screamed and ducked for cover, half of the security guards pulled out their weapons and gunned down their partners.

Scarlotti, in his red and black outfit, walked into the room as the remaining guards put on white masks and secured the entrances. Lance stood in front of Adeline.

"Stay behind me, Duchess."

Madame Masque took a step forward as Scarlotti stood at her side.

"Bonsoir, mesdames and messieurs," said Madame Masque. "Sorry to crash the party, but given the theme, I couldn't resist!"

Madame Masque aimed her pistol directly at Tasha.

"Hi. Please move. I gotta talk to the Duchess."

Tasha didn't move.

"You're not getting near her," said Tasha.

Madame Masque giggled.

"A hero, are you?"

"No. More like an Avenger. Janice!"

Tasha threw off her mask and tore off her dress, revealing that she was wearing a bodysuit underneath it. At that second, the Mark Five armour crashed in through the ceiling. It quickly latched itself around Tasha, and she glared at Madame Masque as the face plate locked in. Many of the people in the room gasped when they realized exactly who they were looking at.

Madame Masque giggled again as Tasha aimed a repulsor at her.

"Iron Maiden. You're crashing the party too, huh?"

"I'm giving you one chance to stand down," said Tasha, taking a couple steps forward. "I'd really suggest you take it."

"I'm sorry," said Madame Masque, waving her finger. "Not gonna happen. Mister Scarlotti? Please show this Avenger what you can do."

Scarlotti wordlessly activated his suit's wrist modules, which generated two glowing red energy whips. Tasha steeled herself as he then swiped his whips towards her.


	5. My Last Duchess

Earth-717: Iron Maiden Vol 3

Chapter 5: My Last Duchess

"How about here?" asked Christian.

Whitney pursed her lips as she read the sign outside the front door of the restaurant. She glanced in through the window, putting her hands next to her eyes as she surveyed the various people inside. Christian sighed and tapped his foot as Whitney took her time looking over the place. Christian's girlfriend, Celeste, was standing next to him.

After another minute, Whitney stood back and turned to Christian.

"No."

Christian flared his nostrils.

"Are you kidding me?! This is the fourth place you've turned down, without even going in! I'm not waltzing 'round Paris all day, Whitney. I'm trying to bring you out here to celebrate, but for what? Why do I even bother?"

Whitney nervously rubbed her hands together and looked down.

"I'm sorry . . . ."

"You know what? No. No, you don't get to do that. Do the whole 'oh, pity me, I'm sorry' routine. You've used that your whole life. I'm tired of it, Mom and Dad are tired of it. You're an adult, Whitney. I know you got it bad, but you can't just keep falling back on the same crap all the time. That's not the way the world works."

"I'm sorry."

Christian put his hands on his hips. He looked over at Celeste, who shrugged. He then turned back to Whitney.

"We're gonna go inside, and we're gonna get a table," said Christian. "You wanna join us, that's fine. You don't, that's fine too. But we're going in."

Christian and Celeste stepped into the restaurant. Whitney watched them with saddened eyes, but didn't move to follow after them. She just stood still, frozen by indecision.

"Not hungry?"

Whitney lightly gasped when she heard her voice. She spun around and saw Tasha standing there, with a playful smirk on her face.

"And here I was hoping I was gonna be the one to take you to dinner," said Tasha.

"Tasha," said Whitney, smiling. "Hi."

Tasha took a couple steps towards Whitney.

"Hey."

"Wait. How did you find me?"

"Didn't exactly make it easy, running off on me before I could even get your phone number."

Whitney gulped and looked down.

"I'm sorry. I didn't think that . . . . I didn't think."

"No big deal. I mean, I did feel pretty upset in the moment. Was hoping you and I would get more time, but then . . . ."

Tasha's voice trailed off when she saw Whitney check her watch. Without another word, Tasha grabbed Whitney around the wrist, covering the watch with her palm. Whitney looked at Tasha with confusion in her eyes.

"Do you ever just do anything?" asked Tasha. "Off the cuff, completely spontaneous, and most importantly, without checking the time?"

"No."

"Do you wanna spend time with me?"

"Yeah."

"Then spend time with me."

Whitney gulped as she looked down at Tasha's hand. Her mouth quivered, for she was truly conflicted by Tasha's proposal. She had a compulsion to keep track of time, but she also remembered how wonderful it felt to spend a few precious minutes in Tasha's arms on that bench in London. For her part, Tasha patiently waited for Whitney's response.

"Where we gonna go?" asked Whitney.

"We're goin' to dinner. And then we're goin' dancing."

In what felt like a whirlwind of motion to Whitney, she found herself being led into a club only a few minutes later. However, rather than the intense atmosphere of lights and sounds that she had assumed would be featured, the place Tasha selected was instead relatively calm and serene, with not very many people in attendance.

Tasha and Whitney sat down together at one of the circular booth tables in the dining area so that they could sit next to each other. A waitress came by and asked what Tasha wanted, but Whitney was once again lost in her own thoughts.

"Whitney?"

"Huh?"

"She was asking what you wanted to eat."

Whitney blankly stared at the waitress, before noticing that a menu had been in front of her the whole time and she hadn't touched it. Blinking as she rapidly scanned the menu with her eyes, she then looked up at the waitress with enthusiasm.

"Chicken fingers!" shouted Whitney.

Tasha smirked.

"Alright," said the waitress.

"Actually, cancel mine," said Tasha. "I want chicken fingers too."

"Alright," repeated the waitress.

Not longer after, Tasha and Whitney were eating chicken fingers together, and they were definitely enjoying them.

"Chicken fingers," said Tasha, bewildered. "Who would've thought? But hey, ya got great taste. Sometimes the simple stuff really works."

"Mmhmm," said Whitney. "I love chicken fingers. Ever since I was a kid. When I was little, I didn't like a lot of food. Had trouble with, with taste buds. But chicken strips? Chicken nuggets? Always tasted good. Funny now, cause I love to cook. I'm good at it, too. I can cook lots of stuff. Fancy stuff, sometimes. But, I'll always love chicken strips."

Tasha shook her head as Whitney munched on another strip.

"You are literally the most adorable thing ever, you know that?"

Tasha grabbed a strip out of Whitney's bowl and held it up to her mouth. Whitney giggled before taking a bite. Tasha then ate the rest of the strip.

"That was mine!" said Whitney.

"We're sharing," said Tasha. "Besides, I'm buying them, so really, they're all mine."

"What? No. You don't have to. Buy them, I mean. I got my own money."

"I know, sweetheart. But I'm the one taking you out."

Tasha placed the tip of her finger under Whitney's chin.

"And I always like treating cute girls."

Whitney blushed as Tasha then reached forward and planted a quick kiss on her cheek. Whitney lightly gasped and placed her hand on where Tasha kissed her. Tasha gave Whitney a seductive smile as she sidled right up to her side. Finally letting her guard down, Whitney placed her cheek against Tasha's and gently nuzzled her.

"So," said Tasha. "Do I finally get that dance?"

Whitney nodded.

"Yeah."

Tasha took her hand and led her to the dance floor. They found a corner where they weren't surrounded by others, and Tasha placed her hands on Whitney's lower back. Gulping, Whitney then wrapped her arms around Tasha's shoulders. They moved slow, feeling no need to rush things along.

Soon enough, they drew in closer, and eventually Whitney placed her forehead against Tasha's. Tasha held her close, and both of them closed their eyes as they continued to dance. As she listened to the breath of the woman in her arms, Tasha found herself thinking of something she never really thought of with anyone she had previously dated.

And then, Whitney got the call.

"Hello?" said Whitney, answering her cell phone.

"I'm not here," whispered Tasha, smirking.

"Whitney?" said Adrienne. "Honey, where are you?"

"I'm at a club," said Whitney. "Why? What is it?"

"Honey, we need you to come meet us, right now."

"Why?"

"Because your brother's dead."

* * *

Tasha activated her jets and launched herself into the air, narrowly avoiding Scarlotti's attack. Arming her repulsors, she fired a quick blast down at him, but he deflected it with a defensive swipe of his energy whips. The civilians in the room panicked and took cover under the tables, desperately trying to stay alive despite the mayhem.

The henchmen opened fire on Tasha, but their bullets were deflected by her armour. Tasha rocketed downwards, landing a powerful punch on Scarlotti's jaw. As he rolled backwards with the blow, Madame Masque fired a shot from her handcannon directly at Tasha's chest. The bullet pierced her armour, knocking Tasha to the floor.

"Ugh!"

"Objection, ha, ha," said Madame Masque.

Tasha shook her head as she pushed herself off the floor.

"The bullet's lodged inside of the armour, ma'am," said Janice. "Thankfully, it didn't pierce the inner layer."

"Yeah," said Tasha, dazed. "I'll say."

"Ma'am!"

Tasha was caught off guard as Scarlotti latched one of his whips around her throat. He then swiped his other whip across her back, gashing at her armour and causing her to shout in pain. Undeterred, Tasha spun around and blasted Scarlotti with two repulsor shots, loosening his grip on her. Madame Masque watched the battle with glee, slowly circle strafing around them.

Lance kept Adeline behind the cover of a corner table, with his weapon at the ready, but knowing that he couldn't make a move. All of the exits were being covered by Madame Masque's henchmen. Lance narrowed his eyes as he took aim at one of the henchmen. Just as he was about to squeeze the trigger, Natalia leaped down from the rafters. He watched in awe as she went into battle.

She landed on top of one of the henchmen, severing his spine. She then grabbed the arm of the man next to him before delivering a palm strike to his throat. Lance blinked and lowered his gun as he watched her perform a double spin kick, knocking the henchman out. Pulling out her twin pistols, she started putting bullets in the other henchmen before they even had the chance to react.

Grabbing Scarlotti's whip with both hands, Tasha then tugged hard on it, yanking him into the air. Tasha followed up with an elbow strike, whacking the villain to the ground. Spinning off the floor, Scarlotti swung out his legs, striking Tasha's knees. Tasha was only momentarily staggered by this attack, and managed to dodge an overhead slash from an energy whip.

Seeing that Natalia was taking down her henchmen, Madame Masque ran over to where Lance was hiding Adeline. Lance threw a punch at Madame Masque, but she caught his fist before kneeing him in the gut. She then smacked him across the face with her handcannon. Adeline screamed as Lance fell to the floor. Madame Masque grabbed Adeline by the arm as Lance looked up at her.

"Later, loverboy," said Madame Masque.

Madame Masque laughed as she dragged Adeline towards one of the nearby windows. After Natalia snapped the neck of the last henchman in the room, she regrouped with Tasha as she threw Scarlotti against a wall, knocking him out. Natalia aimed a pistol at Madame Masque as Tasha held up her repulsors.

Madame Masque stood behind Adeline, with her pistol pointed at her hostage's temple.

"P-Please," said Adeline. "Help me!"

"Game's up, Madame," said Natalia.

"It's over," said Tasha. "Let her go."

Madame Masque giggled as she quickly glanced at her watch.

"I'll let her go," said Madame Masque. "But I'm going too!"

Tasha and Natalia simultaneously raised their eyebrows. Madame Masque then shot the window behind her before jumping out of it, dragging a screaming Adeline with her. Tasha gasped as the two fell out of sight. A few seconds later, a military helicopter flew upwards, revealing that Madame Masque and Adeline had fallen into it.

Madame Masque gave the heroes a cheeky wave.

"Buh bye!"

Miniature propulsion rockets on the sides of the helicopter activated, and the helicopter boosted forward, flying far faster than a normal chopper.

"Shit," said Natalia.

"I'm going after her," said Tasha.

"You need backup."

"Don't suppose you can fly?"

Natalia scowled.

"Thought so," said Tasha.

With that, Tasha blasted into the air. Natalia looked at Lance, who was picking himself off the floor. She walked over to him and took his hand, helping him to his feet.

"You hurt?" asked Natalia.

"Just my pride," said Lance. "And my reputation. And my face."

"Sorry."

"Let's just hope Tasha's up to the task."

Lance then looked over his shoulder and sighed when he saw that Scarlotti had disappeared.

"Great."

* * *

Madame Masque chuckled as she forced Adeline to sit down on one of the helicopter's seats. They were with a couple more of the Syndicate henchmen. Adeline breathed quickly as her eyes were drawn to Madame Masque's handcannon. She gulped as she then looked up at the blank, ceramic visage of her captor.

"Why are you doing this?" asked Adeline. "What do you want from me? What's this about? Money? It's always about money."

Madame Masque tilted her head to the side.

"Money?" said Madame Masque. "No. Well, sorta. Have to make people think that."

"Then what are you after?"

Madame Masque leaned in close to Adeline's face and whispered.

"It's a secret."

Madame Masque giggled. Adeline felt her heart sink. One of the henchmen looked out the window and spotted Tasha.

"We got a tail!"

Madame Masque grumbled as she looked out the side to see Tasha chasing after them. Holding a bar just above the side door of the helicopter, she leaned out the side and aimed at Tasha with her handcannon. She squeezed the trigger four times, with Tasha varying her flight pattern to dodge the bullets coming her way.

Sneering, Madame Masque stepped back into the helicopter and grabbed a radio from one of her henchmen.

"Chopper Two? Hi, it's me. Shoot down the flying lady, please and thank you."

Tasha increased her speed as Madame Masque's helicopter raced over the Paris skyline.

"Ma'am," said Janice. "Another helicopter, approaching from behind!"

A visual data-feed appeared on the internal HUD, showing where the helicopter was. Twin laser cannons unfurled from the underbelly of the helicopter. They unleashed a torrent of rapid-fire laser blasts at Tasha, who broke into a dive to avoid them.

"Where does she get all this stuff?"

"I believe AIM is the prevailing . . . ."

"IT WAS RHETORICAL, JAN!"

Tasha spun around and soared back over another building as the helicopter chased her. Keeping track of Madame Masque's chopper with her HUD, Tasha suddenly disengaged her booster jets, and the attack helicopter flew right past her. However, using the propulsion rockets, the helicopter managed to make a sharp reverse turn and launched a missile at Tasha.

"Ma'am, I'd advise moving."

"Nah."

"What?!"

Tasha hovered in place and let the missile head straight for her. At the last second, Tasha moved out of the way and grabbed the missile with both hands. Spinning around, she then threw it forward, with the missile smashing into the front of the helicopter. Fire engulfed the chopper as it plummeted out of the sky. Satisfied, Tasha resumed her pursuit of Madame Masque.

Inside her helicopter, Madame Masque spoke into her radio again.

"Where are we, boys?"

"Charges are primed. They'll be live in thirty seconds."

"They were supposed to be ready now! Hurry up!"

At that moment, Tasha flew into the helicopter. She grabbed one of the henchmen by the shoulder and threw him out the window. Another one tried to punch her, but she shot him in the chest with a repulsor blast. Madame Masque aimed her handcannon at the armoured hero, but Tasha bashed the gun out of her grasp.

Tasha then delivered a punch directly to her mask, knocking her into the air. Her back slammed against the wall and she slumped to the floor. Tasha then looked down at Adeline.

"Come on, Duchess," said Tasha, holding out her hand. "Distressed damsel rescuing service. Time to go."

Adeline stood next to Tasha, who then looked down at Madame Masque. She aimed a repulsor at the villain's face.

"You're done."

Madame Masque villainously chuckled as she held out a detonator.

"Oh no," she said. "That would be you."

She pressed the button, and for a second, all of the sound was drained from the world. Then, the deafening boom of a dozen explosions rocked the city, as various rooftops were incinerated. Tasha looked out in horror at the skyline to see that Paris was on fire.


	6. Sunset at Sunset

Earth-717: Iron Maiden Vol 3

Chapter 6: Sunset at Sunset

"Yeah. Got it. Good. I'll tell her."

Ellen Brandt got off the phone and stepped back into one of the small meeting rooms. Sunset was standing inside, with her arms folded across her chest. She was wearing the same bottle green cheongsam dress that she had worn the first time that she showed the final versions of the Risk Control troopers to Ellen and Aldrich Killian back at the now destroyed AIM headquarters in Colorado.

To Ellen, it felt like a lifetime ago, and seeing the dress again reminded her of just how far the two had come together. Sunset didn't notice Ellen walk in, being too wrapped up in her own thoughts as she stared out at the evening sun lowering over the Vienna skyline. Ellen stepped up to her side.

"Sunset."

Sunset responded without looking at her.

"Yes?"

"Just got the call. Masque's at Marceau's party. Looks like things are going good so far."

"Naturally. I'm quite impressed with that one. Her plans always seem to go off remarkably well, all things considered. Maybe I should have her organize my daytimer."

Ellen weakly chuckled. She then glanced over her shoulder to see a man step through the main door to the room and hold his hands behind his back.

"I think they're ready for you," said Ellen.

Sunset sighed. In little time, they were escorted into a conference hall. Elected officials from various member states of the European Union had gathered together at the United Nations Office in Vienna for a referendum on the potential implementation of Zero Protocol, a security and intelligence initiative that had been proposed by David Cameron.

Cameron stood behind a podium at the front of the room. Sunset, Ellen, and some members of his main staff sat in chairs behind him.

"I'd like to start off by thanking you all for agreeing to see Zero Protocol brought to this stage," he said. "I know that times are difficult. All attempts to ratify new legislation have been on shaky ground since the invasion. But I promise, that here and now, Zero Protocol is what's going to give us a solid foundation for the future."

Sunset momentarily narrowed her eyes as she listened to Cameron continue.

"You've all read the main information package regarding the program. All of its details . . . . are for your consideration. Before we go to the vote, I'd like to open the floor to questions."

Some of the officials blurted out their questions.

"Mister Prime Minister, how do you plan to deal with opposition within governing bodies should we proceed with Zero Protocol?"

"Are there any plans to expand the network's influence beyond our own? Won't Zero Protocol be more effective by co-opting other intelligence networks?"

"How did you wind up coming to this particular plan, Mister Cameron? You've never discussed this type of a measure before the announcement. How did you come up with Zero Protocol?"

Of course, Sunset Bain was the true mastermind behind Zero Protocol, but she was content to simply sit at Cameron's side.

At least for now.

* * *

Tasha felt her heart sink as she watched a building crumble to the ground. Half a dozen more had been set ablaze, including the Eiffel Tower. The screams of thousands of desperate civilians filled the air with their terror. Without another moment of hesitation, Tasha held Adeline close and blasted out of the helicopter and into the sky.

Madame Masque chuckled.

"Gotta play hero, right?"

But Tasha was already too far to hear, and to be honest, at that moment she didn't care what the depraved villain had to say. She had just witnessed a city go up in flames, and now all she cared about was doing what she could to help people. Soaring to a nearby rooftop that hadn't been damaged, she quickly deposited Adeline before flying to one of the burning buildings.

Activating her wrist lasers, she sliced apart flaming debris that was blocking the paths of people who were scrambling for exits. She then activated her extinguishing canisters, and sprayed the chemical over the places where the fires were raging most. She watched as dozens of people who were covered in ash fled to the lower levels once she cleared a way for them.

Emergency helicopters and fire trucks began pouring into the area. Flying to another rooftop, Tasha found a couple that were trapped by the surrounding flames. They looked up with wonderment in their eyes as she marched through the fire, her metal suit unaffected by the heat. Wordlessly, she held out her arms, and the two people ran into them.

Holding them close, Tasha then flew over the railing before descending towards the street. She dropped the couple next to an ambulance and flew back up as paramedics rushed to aid them. All this time, Madame Masque had ordered the helicopter to remain still. She could have used this time to escape. In fact, that had been her plan.

But she couldn't help but be transfixed by the sight of Tasha working so hard to help people she didn't even know.

"Ma'am?!" called the pilot. "Aren't we leaving?"

Madame Masque didn't answer. Instead, she grabbed a rocket launcher and aimed it out the window. She sat down, with her feet dangling over the edge. She scowled and narrowed her eyes, fuming behind her mask. She closed one eye and looked through the targeting visor. She locked the missile onto Tasha's flying form.

"Goodbye, Tasha."

She pulled the trigger. The missile launched, and raced through the air towards its target. Tasha was hovering in place, scanning the nearby rooftops to see where she was most needed next. She was so focused on looking for survivors that she almost didn't realize that Janice had activated a warning beacon on her HUD.

"MA'AM!"

She heard Janice's warning, but didn't react in time. The missile struck her directly in the back, and she was knocked out of hover mode by the explosion. Tasha gasped for air as she tumbled out of the sky. People screamed as her smoking form slammed into the ground, indenting the pavement and causing a car to screech to a halt to avoid running her over.

Seemingly satisfied, Madame Masque tossed aside her rocket launcher.

"Go," she ordered.

"Right away."

The helicopter flew into the distance, with no one left to chase it.

* * *

Obadiah felt his throat seize up as he watched the news broadcast regarding the terrorist attack in Paris. The recording was coming from ground level, with the camera pointed up. He could see Tasha in her Iron Maiden armour. He watched as she was struck in the back by a missile, and she plummeted towards the ground.

He closed his eyes and cringed as she smashed into the pavement. Debbie, who was leaning against his desk, shook her head.

"You don't have to watch this."

Debbie grabbed the remote off his desk, but Obadiah seized her hand. She blinked as he glared at her.

"I did this to her," he said.

Debbie gulped. Obadiah wrestled the remote from her hand and looked back at the television.

"So yes. I have to watch."

* * *

"Urgh . . . ."

"Ma'am?" said Janice. "Are you alright?"

Tasha yanked her arm out of the pavement as she started to get up. She leaned to the side and placed her fist on the ground as her stomach churned. She struggled to get back to her feet as dozens of people on the street watched her in awe. Once she was standing up straight, she looked directly at a news cameraman for a brief moment.

Cheers from the crowd were then interrupted by more screams, as the fires on the Eiffel Tower caused one of the support beams above the lower platform to fall. Only taking a second to breathe, Tasha then wordlessly boosted into the air, flying straight for the tower. The cameraman moved with her, keeping her in sight the entire time.

Many people on the lower platform were huddled together in fear. Multiple fires on the various levels of the tower had gone off, but the one on the middle platform was the worst. Tasha dodged to the side as a piece of slag metal fell from under the middle platform.

"Scanning for weaknesses," said Janice.

Janice highlighted the weak points on the HUD, and Tasha got to work. She quickly used her lasers to perform patch jobs on failing metal beams, ensuring that they would hold long enough for everyone to evacuate the tower. However, one of the corner beams started to give way, and Tasha immediately flew towards it.

Tasha cringed in pain as she braced the corner with her back. Latching her arms and legs to the metal with her armour's built-in clamps, she let out a deep groan as the weight of the platform literally fell on her shoulders. She looked down and watched as emergency services moved people off of the lower platform and back down to ground level.

Janice placed a counter of the civilians on the HUD. Tasha closed her eyes and clenched her teeth as the pain steadily increased.

"I really wish Thor was here."

Tasha shouted in pain as more of the platform gave way. She focused only on her breathing, but even then she started to hyperventilate. Despite her armour taking so much of the pressure, her joints felt like they were turning to mush. The civilian counter kept going down as more and more people were taken out of danger.

Just as the counter was about to hit zero, Tasha's clamps gave way.

Tearing off pieces of the metal, she started to fall again, along with a quarter of the middle platform. This time, Tasha managed to regain control of her flight, but the debris still crashed onto the lower platform. Looking down, she saw that one person had been trapped, cut off from escape by the smouldering wreckage.

Blasting downwards, Tasha landed on the lower platform and blasted apart some of the debris with her repulsors. Stepping through the flames, she saw a young boy, no older than eight, huddled on the floor. He was coughing and quivering. He looked up at Tasha as she walked up to him, but he had fear in his eyes.

Tasha knelt down next to him and retracted her face plate.

"Hey," she said. "Think we gotta get outta here."

Tasha held out her hand. The boy gulped and shook his head.

"Come on. You don't gotta be scared."

Tasha warmly smiled at him.

"I'm gonna keep you safe. I promise."

Finally, the boy nodded and took her hand. Tasha lowered her face plate and held the boy with both arms, keeping him close to her chest. He shut his eyes as she flew off of the tower. As a crowd massed on the nearby street that included the evacuees, Tasha lowered herself down in front of them, landing on one knee.

Tasha stood up, and the boy opened his eyes.

"Noah!"

A woman ran out of the crowd, with her arms outstretched and tears in her eyes. The boy smiled as his mother took him from Tasha's arms. The woman bawled as she clutched her son, brimming with relief at having him back alive. She repeatedly thanked Tasha, and the crowd applauded and reached out to her as she stood before them.

* * *

As question after question was asked, the President of France repeatedly shook his head. He decided to attend the meeting because he felt he had to hear David Cameron out. But after reading the documentation for Zero Protocol and listening to the way he answered his questions, he couldn't take it any longer.

"This is fear mongering," he blurted out, interrupting another person's question. "Clear as day. You've allowed your fear of the Syndicate and other terrorists to hold power over your office!"

Cameron raised an eyebrow as he looked at the man who was challenging him. Sunset glanced down at her phone.

"How would Zero Protocol actually make us safer? Our citizens safer? How could they feel safe when we threaten to rain terror down on them from the skies?!"

Sunset smirked and stood up. She held out a remote and tapped a button on it, turning on a large television that was placed on a nearby wall. Everyone in the room looked at the screen and gasped when they saw that it was a news report, showing Paris on fire.

THE SYNDICATE ENACTS TERROR ATTACK AGAINST FRENCH CAPITAL

Sunset strolled up to the French President and placed a hand on his desk. He turned to look at her as she leaned in front of him. She had a devilish grin on her face.

"I'm sorry, Mister President. What was it that you were saying?"


	7. The Porch

Earth-717: Iron Maiden Vol 3

Chapter 7: The Porch

The butler opened the door upon hearing multiple knocks. Tasha was standing on the other side, with her hands in her pockets. He held the door open wide enough so that she could see some of the inside, and what she saw was luxurious. She certainly expected nothing less from the Frost family's summer home in Greece. She could tell just from his look that the butler was compensated quite well for his work.

But there was nothing but sorrow in his eyes.

"Frost Residence," said the man.

"Is, uh . . . . is Whitney here?" asked Tasha.

"Yes. And might I ask who is requesting her?"

Before Tasha could answer, she heard Whitney's voice.

"Tasha."

Tasha and the butler looked at the nearby staircase, where Whitney was descending. Tasha smiled when she saw her. Whitney glanced at the butler.

"It's okay," she said. "I know her."

"Very well, Mistress Whitney."

The butler walked back down the hallway and left to another area of the house. Whitney stepped down the last of the stairs.

"Hey, sweetheart," said Tasha.

Whitney held her hands together in front of her.

"Hi."

"Do you wanna talk for a little bit? Maybe get some air?"

"Okay."

Tasha held out her hand. Contrary to what she was expecting, Whitney didn't take it right away, instead just staring at it. Tasha thought they had made a significant breakthrough during their date in Paris, but Whitney seemed just as hesitant as ever to touch her. Just like the butler, Whitney's eyes were filled with sadness, and Tasha knew why.

"Whitney?"

Whitney looked back into Tasha's eyes. She didn't have to say anything. Tasha withdrew her hand, and took a couple steps backwards. Whitney followed her outside, and Tasha closed the door for her. The two of them walked to the edge of the porch and sat down, their feet over the edge. They looked out at the Mediterranean Sea, which was calm on this particularly chilly night.

For the first minute, there was nothing to say. After that, Tasha broke the silence.

"I'm so sorry about what happened to your brother."

"You didn't do it."

"I know I didn't do it."

"Then why are you sorry?"

Tasha gulped. Whitney hadn't looked at her yet. She wondered if she was going to make the sort of progress she was hoping to make with this conversation.

"What I meant is . . . . is that I know it hurts," said Tasha. "I know how it feels to lose someone you care about. And I wanna be here for you. Didn't go to the funeral because . . . . because it wasn't my place. You needed to be with your mom and dad. But I wanted to be here now."

Whitney glanced down, but said nothing.

"I saw an article in the paper," continued Tasha. "About the shooting. About how they took out the whole restaurant. I know it's hard to think about, but maybe it wasn't . . . ."

"It was for him."

Tasha looked at Whitney. Whitney didn't return the gesture.

"What?" asked Tasha.

"It was for him," repeated Whitney. "They wanted him. Because he's my brother. It's the family business. Papa learned it from his Papa, and Christian learned it from him. Was always him. He's the oldest. He's the son, but he's gone now. My big sister, Emma, she left. Went somewhere else. Now there's just me. And I dunno how to do that. I'm not supposed to. Mama and Papa are scared."

Tasha instinctively felt the impulse to try to comfort Whitney by caressing her with her hand, but she suppressed it.

"I'm scared," said Whitney.

"Why are you scared, sweetheart?"

"Cause I dunno what happens now."

"What if you didn't have to be scared?"

Whitney finally turned to look at Tasha.

"What do you mean?"

"What if I took you out of here? Right now? You and I leave and get on a plane."

Whitney seemed like she wasn't sure how to respond.

"You could come home with me," said Tasha. "Leave this all behind. Don't worry about the family business. Don't worry about people who might wanna hurt you. Don't worry about anything ever again. You leave with me . . . . and I'll give you a new home."

"In the whole world, you want me to be with you? Is that why you're here?"

Tasha shivered as she finally let herself truly open up.

"Do you know that this is the fourth country I've met you in? I didn't even realize it myself until I was standing in your doorway. I wasn't thinking about the hundreds of miles I've travelled to find you each and every time. I wasn't thinking about what it cost, or how much time it would take. I was just thinking about that first night in Vienna, and how I've been different ever since."

Tasha took in a deep breath.

"I've always stuffed as much life as I could into each and every day. I filled them with parties, and booze, and work, and sex, and . . . . living. Living for each moment. Never thinking about tomorrow, or, even just how I would feel in the morning. It felt good, sure, but never satisfying. But I was okay with that. I was happy with that . . . . until I met you."

Whitney stared directly into Tasha's eyes, transfixed by her words.

"I'll be fair and admit, the first thing I thought about when I saw you was how fantastic you probably look naked."

Whitney momentarily giggled.

"But when I got to talk to you, to really talk to you, my heart was soothed in a way I've never known. I wanted to dance with you, to hold you, to talk about what you wanted out of life. Apparently that's chicken fingers. And you know what? That's a priority I can get behind. And every time I saw that gorgeous smile of yours, I thought about something I've never thought about with anyone else before."

"What's that?" asked Whitney.

"A future."

Whitney felt her heart skip a beat.

"Now I sound like one of those cheeseball poets they make you read in high school," said Tasha, chuckling. "I'm talking about you like this and I haven't even kissed you yet. But I'm telling you all this because I don't care if your parents try to get in the way. I don't care if you live on a different continent. I don't care about anything in my life if I can't be with you. Because without you, I never would have known what type of woman I truly wanted to be."

A single tear finally fell out of the corner of Whitney's eye.

"That is why I am here, Whitney Frost. Because you are my whole world."

Whitney quivered as more tears fell down her cheeks. But there was no more sorrow in her eyes, and instead she smiled. Tasha then leaned forward, placing a hand on Whitney's cheek, using her thumb to gently wipe the tears away. And at long last, they leaned in towards each other, and they both experienced the most passionate kiss of their lives.

* * *

Tasha let out a deep breath. She was sitting on a rooftop where she could see the results of the rescue efforts. Most of the fires had been put out, and now the survivors were being rushed to nearby hospitals. Madame Masque's attack had caused a lot of damage, but reports were circulating that hundreds of people survived because of Tasha's interference.

But now, with her helmet off, she just wanted a couple minutes to herself.

"Incoming call, ma'am."

"Oh, come on, Jan," said Tasha, rolling her eyes. "Why can't I just get . . . ."

"It's Captain Rogers, ma'am."

"Put him through."

Tasha smiled as she heard Steve's voice filter in through her suit's speakers.

"Tasha?"

"Hey, hot stuff," said Tasha. "Finally calling to get that date?"

"I saw what happened," said Steve. "I called because I wanted to tell you I'm proud of what you're doing out there. Job well done."

"The job's not done yet."

"Then stay focused. Wish I could help, but this one is all you. I believe in you, Tasha. Hope you know that."

"Thanks, Cap."

"And if you ever need someone to listen, I'm here."

"I'll keep that in mind. Talk later?"

"Sure thing."

The call ended. Tasha looked down. A couple minutes later, the door to the roof opened. Natalia and Lance stepped through the door and walked up to Tasha.

"Hey," said Tasha, her voice hollow.

"Janice let us in," said Lance. "You shouldn't feel so down on yourself."

"I didn't catch her."

"You can't blame yourself for that."

Tasha got to her feet and glared at Lance.

"Then who will?! They got away! We don't know where they are! What did we actually do?!"

"How about save lives?" said Lance.

The lines on Tasha's face softened. Natalia looked at Lance with concern.

"Madame Masque would have activated those bombs no matter what," explained Lance. "But if we weren't here, many more people would have died. You saved them."

Tasha turned her head to the side, looking back out at the city.

"There are men, women and children who still have members of their families because of you," said Lance. "Don't discount that."

"He's got a point, Tasha," said Natalia. "It's true, we didn't catch them. But we did save a lot of lives. You saved a lot of lives. We'll get them next time."

"But how are we supposed to know when next time is?"

Before anyone could answer Tasha's question, Janice received another call.

"Ma'am."

"Oh, goddammit!" shouted Tasha. "Who is it now?"

The call started, and Tasha heard a voice she wasn't sure she would ever hear again.

"Tasha?"

Tasha felt her heart stop.

"Obadiah?"

"Tasha, I . . . ."

"Oh my god. Oby! Oby, how did you. . . .?"

"Tasha, listen! I don't have much time. I can only get a short message out before they detect it. Been trying for months. I'm still alive. I'm being held at an AIM base in Greece. I'm sending you the co-ordinates. It's true, AIM's working with the Syndicate on something terrible. Come find me. Please."

The call cut out.

"Oby? OBY!"

"Who was that?" asked Lance.

"Obadiah Stane," said Natalia. "One of Tasha's closest friends. Kidnapped by AIM during Sunset's takeover."

"Janice, get him back!" shouted Tasha.

"I can't, ma'am. No signal available."

"Shit. You get the co-ordinates he sent?"

"They're already plotted into the navigation system."

Tasha locked in her face plate and turned to her allies.

"Time to go."

* * *

Madame Masque's helicopter landed inside of the hangar at the AIM base. She stepped out the side door, and was greeted by several of her henchmen, along with some Risk Control troopers. Debbie Hayward was also with them. Debbie smiled as Madame Masque approached her.

"Madame Masque," said Debbie. "Delighted to host you."

"Where's Sunset?" asked Madame Masque.

"Not here. She just got out of the United Nations meeting in Vienna. She'll be ready to talk to you in one of the conference rooms."

Debbie gestured for Madame Masque to follow her, and she did. Within a couple minutes, they made their way to another part of the base. The two women stepped into a room with a hard-light hologram communication system. A grid pattern of blue lights appeared on the floor, and the beams then formed to create a fully three-dimensional image of Sunset.

"Sunset," said Madame Masque.

"My, my, my," said Sunset. "Madame Masque. You really live up to your reputation, now don't you? Saw the fireworks on the telly. Heh, telly. I've been spending way too much time in England."

"I did what you wanted," said Madame Masque. "Now what?"

"Now, we see just how far people are willing to go to save themselves from you. Zero Protocol has been approved by popular vote amongst the member states we invited. Your little reign of terror has been rather productive. I know we had our . . . . differences, in getting this far. But I really want you to know, dearie, I appreciate it."

"You're a bad person."

Sunset chuckled and pointed at her.

"Nice of you to say, but you're not innocent in all this either, missy. Don't forget that."

Madame Masque narrowed her eyes, despite knowing that Sunset couldn't see them.

"Stick around, hang out," said Sunset, holding her arms out at her sides. "New world order's coming your way, courtesy of you and yours truly."

Sunset smirked.

"Madame Masque and Madame Menace."


	8. Ready, AIM, Fire

Earth-717: Iron Maiden Vol 3

Chapter 8: Ready, AIM, Fire

"How's she holding together, Jan?"

"Cool running, ma'am."

Tasha rocketed through the air, following her navigation system. With Obadiah's co-ordinates locked in, Tasha moved as fast as she could while maintaining her newly integrated stealth system. The Mark Five armour was designed for speed and stealth over sheer power, which required diverting energy from her musculature servos.

An image of Pepper appeared on the HUD.

"I've managed to get Miss Potts on the line, ma'am," said Janice. "She's a bit cross."

"Yeah, what else is new? Pep!"

"The hell are you calling me at this time for, Tasha?! Jesus Christ, it's the middle of the . . . ."

"Pep, I got a message from Oby. He's alive."

Pepper's tone instantly changed.

"He is? Oh, thank god."

"You could have told her what I was calling about, Jan," said Tasha, grumbling.

"My apologies, ma'am. You didn't specify."

"What did he say?" asked Pepper. "Where is he?"

"AIM has him held up in Greece, and we're on our way there now. I'm gonna bring him home, Pep. I promise."

"You promised him, not me. But you gotta hurry. Rhodey told me US intelligence heard some troubling reports about AIM. They're working on something terrible with the government out there, Tasha. Something big. I tried to pry, get a bit more out of him, but I'm not sure how much he really knows. But it can't be good. Please be careful."

"I will, Pep. And that's a promise I'm making you."

Natalia and Lance were following close behind Tasha, with a Quinjet that Natalia had requisitioned from SHIELD for the duration of her MI6 operation. The three heroes had left immediately after receiving the message from Obadiah. Natalia was flying, and Lance was in the passenger seat. Lance was shouting into his phone.

"This isn't hypothetical anymore!"

"But can you actually verify the information at this time?" asked Garrett. "You can't, can you? And even still, I've already received word from the Prime Minister himself that Zero Protocol got the vote. They're active."

"Which makes this all the more pressing! Nathan, please. You have to listen to me!"

"I am listening, Lance. I know that you're just trying to do your job. But I'm sorry. The Prime Minister was very clear. I cannot take any official action against AIM. It would be treason."

Lance sighed.

"Then call me a traitor."

Before Garrett had the chance to respond, Lance ended the call. He placed his phone back in his pocket and sighed. Natalia briefly smiled at him.

"You're doing the right thing."

"Why is it that so often the right thing is what ruins us the most?" asked Lance.

Alma's face flashed again in Natalia's mind. She could faintly hear her younger sister's cries in the dark crevices of her consciousness. Natalia let out a sullen sigh.

"I've been asking myself that question for a very long time."

* * *

"Final preparations are being made. We should be in the air within twenty-four hours. Of course, we're still missing that one teensy weesny little piece, but I have the utmost faith in our favourite agent to get it to me on time. Not like he doesn't have the proper motivation."

"And what about Stark?" asked Forson.

Sunset chuckled.

"I'm sure she'll come running along any second now, but she won't be a problem much longer. By the time I'm finished with her, the poor girl will have run out of dance partners. Keep her occupied for me, won't you?"

"As you say."

The video call ended. Andrew Forson, who was in his full tactical combat uniform, tapped a couple buttons on his console. It showed him full schematics for the _Dreadnought_ , a massive hovercraft that also served as a fully armed weapons platform and battle station. It had been assembled in the past several months in cooperation with the British government.

Forson looked at the construction report, which listed the project as fully completed. Suddenly, an alarm went off inside the base.

"Intruder alert! Intruder alert!"

Forson narrowed his eyes.

* * *

"She's not wasting any time," said Natalia.

Lance nodded in agreement.

"I'll say."

Natalia and Lance were still in their Quinjet, watching from above as Tasha dive bombed into the AIM base. Smashing through the ceiling fists first, she then slammed into the ground in a three point pose. As she collided with the floor, her armour emitted an electric shockwave, creating a spherical pulse of energy that blew apart everything around her for a radius of several metres.

Walls were indented, windows were shattered, and the bones of multiple Risk Control troopers were broken beyond repair. Squads of troopers pulled out their weapons and opened fire on Tasha as an alarm sounded across the base.

"Intruder alert! Intruder alert!"

Tasha sneered under her helmet as she started tearing her way through the Risk Control troopers. She had battled Sunset's mind-controlled forces on several occasions in the past, and she knew that they were nothing more than cannon fodder for the depraved villain. She also knew that there was no way to free them from Sunset's control, so killing them was an act of mercy as far as she was concerned.

Using her more agile armour, Tasha bounced off the walls and performed aerial dodge movements to avoid enemy attacks while laying down offensive pressure of her own. Repulsor blasts, prism lasers and wrist rockets made quick work of all the troopers in her path. Turning her head to the side, Tasha saw a group of Risk Control engineers setting up a pair of automated turrets.

The two turrets unleashed a salvo of bullets at Tasha, but she threw up her right hand and formed a sonic barrier that deflected them. After squeezing her palm, the barrier imploded and created a sonic blast. The blast destroyed the turrets, with the subsequent explosions cutting apart the engineers by riddling their bodies with shrapnel.

As Tasha finally took a breath, Natalia's voice filtered into her helmet.

"We're on the roof," said Natalia. "Making our way down to you. Not that you look like you need the backup."

"Maybe I just like your company," said Tasha. "Or, maybe you two could, you know, just take a day. Chill in the Quinjet. Cuddle up. Was probably gonna happen anyway, right?"

Natalia responded with a grumble. Tasha chuckled.

"Knew it."

Tasha lifted off the ground with her jets and flew down the hallway. Unbeknownst to her, a security camera in one of the ceiling corners was recording her every move.

* * *

Obadiah held his hands together as he watched the security camera footage. He was sitting behind his desk, and watched as Tasha continued to fight her way through the base. He noted the passion with which she fought, the determination evident in her movement. Debbie was with him, but she was keeping her eyes on him rather than on the footage.

He didn't say anything as he watched Tasha, but Debbie could tell that he was thinking intensely about what was to come next.

* * *

Lance kept Natalia covered as the two of them worked their way down towards Tasha. The whole time, he kept his eye on the way that she moved. He knew that her senses and reflexes had been honed to make her an efficient assassin, but he had never seen someone moved with such skill, precision and grace.

He was impressed, but he was also unnerved. The seemingly mechanical way she snapped a Risk Control trooper's neck, before aiming her silenced pistol and putting a bullet through the skull of his partner, all without missing a single step. It was like she didn't even have to think about what she was doing.

Her body simply reacted, and death was always the result. Her enemies never stood a chance. She got into a physical altercation with a couple of Risk Control troopers, beating them down with a calculated string of physical strikes. Lance watched her acrobatic movements with interest. As Natalia swung her body around, he noted the pouch on her belt where she kept her phone.

Out of the corner of his eye, Lance then saw a Wraith, one of the Risk Control stealth operatives that carried swords, crawling along the rafters on the ceiling. The Wraith was looking directly at Natalia, and was preparing to strike. Natalia was taking down another trooper, and had not registered the unseen enemy stalking her.

Lance hesitated for only a brief second. Just as the Wraith was about to pounce, he drew his pistol and took the shot. The bullet struck the Wraith in the heart, and she let out a scream before falling to the ground, dead. Natalia gulped when she saw the Wraith's body had landed on the floor right in front of her.

She whipped around and looked at Lance. There was still a bit of smoke coming out of the barrel of his weapon.

"Nice shot," said Natalia.

Lance nodded.

"Anytime."

* * *

Tasha threw a Risk Control trooper through an office door, smashing the wood apart. Checking that the office inside was empty, she shook her head in frustration as Janice automatically cleared that room on the three-dimensional map that she was generating of the base. Eventually, Tasha reached a double door that led to a large room.

Suddenly, Tasha heard gunshots coming from down the hall. Turning her head, she then saw Natalia turn the corner and aim her gun at her. Noting who it was, Natalia lowered her weapon.

"We're good," she said.

Lance followed Natalia around the corner.

"No sign of him?" asked Natalia.

"Not yet," answered Tasha. "Ready to see what's behind door number one?"

"Ready as we'll ever be," said Lance.

Tasha held up both hands. Her repulsor blasts blew the doors off their hinges, and the three heroes rushed inside. Tasha raised an eyebrow when she realized that she was in a massive circular room, with an empty floor aside from a single desk and a chair. The curved wall in the back had a large window that looked out to the Mediterranean Sea.

"Nobody home," said Lance.

"I don't understand," said Natalia. "He said he was here."

Tasha shook her head as she took a couple steps forward.

"Maybe they found out," said Tasha, retracting her helmet. "Tracked his message, whisked him away. Had to be that. He said this was it. Sunset, she must have . . . ."

Tasha's voice trailed off as she sighed. Clenching her fists, she then shouted in anger before firing a repulsor blast at the desk, incinerating it. Natalia and Lance frowned at each other. Tasha closed her eyes and turned her head down, and didn't see as blue holographic lights appeared on the floor. Natalia gasped.

"Tasha."

Tasha opened her eyes and sneered as a three-dimensional holographic image formed of the one person she knew she didn't want to see.

"Sunset."

Sunset grinned as her hologram finished forming.

"Well, look at this. History does have a way of repeating itself, doesn't it? Now, where have I seen this before? The look of angst in your eyes as you desperately try to put things together. Oh, I remember now! Los Angeles. The Invincible Iron Maiden, looking rather vincible at the time."

"I seem to remember surviving that one," said Tasha.

"Oh, yes. But only by my good grace, if you recall. Ultimately, it was misplaced, but it must sting, knowing that you owe me your life."

Tasha scowled.

"And then I saw that look, that one right there," said Sunset, pointing at her. "The overwhelming contempt. The sheer bloodthirsty rage. That was the hallway, remember?"

Natalia glanced at Tasha with concern.

"You know," said Sunset, with a devilish smile. "You know exactly what I'm talking about."

Sunset put her hands behind her back and turned towards Natalia and Lance.

"And I see you've brought a couple of friends to the party. But still, they're not quite the Justice League you're used to running around with. These two are rather bargain bin if you ask me. Where's the star-spangled stiff? Or the half-alien porn star? Awh, muffin. Did they kick you out of the clubhouse?"

"We're more than enough to stop you," said Tasha.

"Really? Because as far as I can see, you're no closer to stopping me than you've ever been. Look at you, Tasha. You've really let yourself go. Chasing me around the world, neglecting your life, your company, your friends. And here I am, just as comfortable as ever. Between you and me, I think we both know who's the smarter one in that scenario."

Tasha clenched her fists. Natalia narrowed her eyes. Lance quietly checked a message that he had received on his phone.

"Where's Obadiah?" asked Tasha.

"Oh, my dear, deluded nemesis," said Sunset. "Always one step behind."

Sunset held her hands together and put on a feigned voice of concern.

"If you only knew what I had planned! You'd just die!"

Sunset loudly cackled. Tasha and Natalia both glared at the villain. Lance took a step back.

"Oh, and I forgot to say," said Sunset. "I left a little present behind for you."

Tasha and Natalia both spun around when they heard Lance shout in pain. They saw that he was being electrocuted from behind. Shocked into unconsciousness, Lance then fell to the floor as Forson stepped forward, with the gloves of his combat suit charged with blue energy. Tasha locked her helmet in place as Natalia pulled out her pistols.

Before anyone made another move, Madame Masque stepped out from behind Forson, with her handcannon at the ready.

"Isn't this exciting?" said Sunset. "A rough and tumble, two on two grudge match! Winner takes all, of course. Oh, and, Team AIM? If I might offer you a tidbit of advice. Taking down the SHIELD agent is all well and good, but I don't want the scraps. I want the Avenger. Have fun, everyone!"

Sunset chuckled as her hologram faded. Forson punched his fists together. Tasha and Natalia moved closer together and took a couple steps back as they readied their weapons.

"Ready for this, Natalia?" asked Tasha.

"I've got your back," said Natalia.

Madame Masque aimed her handcannon at Tasha.

"Sorry," she said.

This time, Tasha was ready. Madame Masque fired a bullet from her handcannon, but Tasha activated her advanced kinetic barrier, which was powerful enough to absorb the bullet. Boosting forward, Tasha then rushed straight for Madame Masque as Natalia opened fire on Forson. She ran to the side and repeatedly fired bullets at him as he launched a pulse blast from one of his fists.

Natalia barrel rolled out of the way of the pulse. Tasha was about to grab Madame Masque and take her down when Forson bashed her across the face, knocking her back. Standing in front of Madame Masque, Forson yelled as he charged his gloves with electricity and fired energy beams from both of them.

Tasha boosted into the air to avoid the attack, while Natalia was forced to do another roll. Madame Masque aimed her handcannon at Natalia and fired a shot, which the SHIELD agent barely dodged. Tasha fired a repulsor shot at Madame Masque, who performed a backflip to get out of the way. Forson launched himself into the air using booster jets built into his shoulder armour.

He held a fist back and threw a punch at Tasha, but she was far more agile than he was. Easily dodging his swing, she then landed a solid punch to his back. However, his armour was strong, and he shrugged off her attack and struck her with an electric blast. Spinning backwards to regain her positioning, Tasha then noticed what Natalia was doing and flew downwards.

Natalia launched her grappling hook at Forson, digging it into his back armour. Pulling herself up towards him, she landed a double kick against his back before jamming one of her electric stun batons against his neck. He shouted in pain as she forced him to the ground. Flipping over his head, she then grabbed his helmet and slammed it against the floor.

Tasha tried to punch at Madame Masque, but she rolled under her attack. Madame Masque tried to aim her gun again, but Tasha snatched the pistol out of her hand and crushed it in her palm. She then fired a close range repulsor blast at the villain's face, striking the mask. Madame Masque shrieked and spun through the air before flopping to the floor.

Forson threw a quick jab at Natalia, hitting her in the chest, causing her to stumble backwards in pain. Tasha flew in front of her and crossed her arms to block Forson's next punch, before retaliating with a swift kick combo that dealt heavy damage to his combat suit. With Forson stunned, Tasha then tore some of his armour off before landing a crushing punch to his helmet, finally knocking him out.

Tasha retracted her helmet as she and Natalia both took a moment to catch their breath. Tasha put a hand on Natalia's shoulder.

"Hey," said Tasha, smiling. "We did pretty good, huh?"

Natalia chuckled.

"Yeah," she said. "Not such a terrible team after all."

"Ugh . . . ."

Tasha and Natalia turned around to look at Madame Masque, who was picking herself off the floor. Tasha narrowed her eyes as she watched her get back to her feet.

"You're finished," said Tasha.

Madame Masque sighed as she turned to look at Tasha. Her mask was damaged, with a significant piece of it having been destroyed by Tasha's repulsor shot. The hole revealed one of her eyes, and the scars that covered much of her face. As Tasha looked directly into Madame Masque's eye, she felt her heart freeze in terror.

She would never be able to mistake that eye for anyone else's.

"Whitney?!"


	9. The Maiden and the Widow

Earth-717: Iron Maiden Vol 3

Chapter 9: The Maiden and the Widow

All it took for Tasha to wake up was to feel Whitney start to move. Tasha had kept her arm around Whitney the whole night, holding her body close to her own. When they had fallen asleep, their legs were intertwined and Tasha's face was resting against the back of Whitney's neck. Tasha kept her eyes closed and groaned as Whitney shifted position.

Still, Tasha held onto the hope that Whitney was just idly moving, and would soon fall back asleep. Four seconds later, her hopes were shattered.

"Tasha?"

Tasha grumbled.

"What?"

"I can't move."

Whitney struggled to break free of Tasha's hold, but Tasha just held her tighter.

"That's a good thing," said Tasha, refusing to open her eyes. "I don't wanna get up yet."

"It's six," said Whitney.

"I really don't wanna get up then."

"Tasha . . . ."

"Please, sweetheart," said Tasha. "Gimme a few more minutes."

"You can still sleep, but let me up!"

Tasha grumbled and finally let go of Whitney. She had forgotten about Whitney's obsession with time, and how that might end up affecting her sleep schedule. Tasha sighed and briefly opened her eyes, watching as Whitney slid off the bed and started putting her clothes on. Laying back, Tasha felt herself drift off back to sleep.

What felt like mere seconds later, she opened her eyes again. She was now on her side, and she could see by the clock that it was almost seven. Rolling her eyes and lazily slamming her fist against her pillow, she then pushed herself to the side of the bed. She raised an eyebrow as she smelled something pleasant coming from the kitchen.

"Huh?"

Tasha rolled off the bed, but flopped to the floor, slamming her face against the carpet.

"Ow."

Tasha shook her head and snatched a t-shirt and a pair of underwear off the floor. After putting them on, she looked out the window at the Pacific Ocean. Her house was plugged into the side of a cliff face, giving her a pristine view of the water. Scratching the back of head, she then messed with her frazzled hair for a moment before stepping out of the room.

Walking through the main living area, Tasha made her way to the kitchen. She found Whitney bouncing her hips side to side as she hummed a tune to herself. She was wearing the same outfit as Tasha, and was holding a pan over the stove. Still humming as Tasha walked up to her, she turned around and smiled.

"Hi."

"Hey. Whatcha doin'?"

"Breakfast."

Tasha blinked as she finally clued in. Whitney used a spatula to move a pancake from the pan to a plate. There were two plates, each with three pancakes on them. Whitney put the pan down before moving the plates over to the table. The two women sat down next to each other.

"You made me pancakes?" asked Tasha.

"Mmhmm," said Whitney, nodding. "I'm not good at . . . . at words. But, I, I wanted to show you how I . . . . how I feel. About you. So . . . . I made you pancakes."

Tasha just took a few seconds to appreciate the warmth her heart was feeling in that moment. She then gently caressed the back of Whitney's neck before giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"My girl," said Tasha.

Whitney raised an eyebrow.

"Your girl?"

"Yup. You're my girl. Now and forever."

Whitney giggled. The two then ate their pancakes together, as happy as they had ever been.

* * *

The guards stood at attention as soon as they saw Garrett walking towards them. The guard on the left held the door open, and Garrett gave an appreciative nod in response. Taking a moment to adjust his glasses once he was in the room, Garrett then looked forward. At the centre of the room was a hexagonal, transparent containment chamber.

Whitney was inside, sitting on a small, plastic bench. Her handcuffs had been removed, and no one had forced her to change clothes. She still had her mask on, but the damage to the right side made one eye visible. Garrett stepped up to the containment chamber and looked directly at her. Whitney met Garrett's gaze, but said nothing.

After a couple minutes, Garrett knew she wasn't going to speak first.

"Do you know who I am?" he asked.

To Garrett's surprise, he didn't have to ask the first question twice.

"No," she said.

"My name is Nathan Garrett. I'm the director of MI6."

Whitney said nothing.

"Do you know why you're here?"

"Cause I did bad things."

"Yes," said Garrett. "We've been after you for some time, even though we didn't know your name until today. Whitney Frost. According to our information, you're supposed to be dead."

"I know."

Garrett took off his glasses and started wiping them with a handkerchief.

"Miss Frost, are you aware of the gravity of your situation? You're one of the most wanted terrorists in the world. MI6, SHIELD, and other agencies have been after you for some time. When you build a reputation such as yours, these things tend to go only one of two ways. Death clearly didn't suit you, but I doubt imprisonment will either."

Whitney shifted her shoulders, but otherwise didn't respond. Garrett put his glasses back on.

"The simple fact is that you're not getting out of here. Now, I can name over a dozen different government officials who will be calling for your execution. I'm not one of them. But I can only hold them off for so long. If you want to live, Miss Frost, and I believe you do, then you'll tell me the names of your associates. Actionable intelligence will lead to leniency."

Whitney stayed silent, but kept staring at Garrett.

"Nothing you wish to share?" he asked.

Whitney looked away.

"Very well. I have some time. And other methods. Soon enough, I'll know whether or not you're going to be worth all this trouble."

Garrett turned away. When he was almost to the door, Whitney spoke up.

"Mister."

Garrett stopped and looked over his shoulder.

"Where's Tasha?" asked Whitney.

"Tasha Stark? She's here. She was hoping to see you."

"I'll talk to her."

Garrett paused. After a few seconds of consideration, he stepped out the door. Whitney gulped and looked down. She waited in silence for ten minutes. She closed her eyes and let out a deep breath. That was when she heard the door open again. Whitney looked up, and saw Tasha stepping into the room. Whitney shivered when she saw Tasha walk up to the glass.

Tasha had been out in the hall, waiting to know if she was actually going to get a chance to talk to Whitney. Lance and MI6 had arrested her and immediately flew her back to London. Tasha and Natalia had joined them, but they had been kept away from Whitney. Garrett claimed it was operational procedure, but now he was hoping that Tasha would be able to get information out of her.

But in that moment, Tasha didn't care what Garrett wanted. She just wanted to see Whitney.

"I don't know what to say," said Tasha. "I'm still trying to process the idea that you're even alive. That you're here, and . . . . how did we get here?"

Tasha's voice grew hollow as the tears started to flow.

"I buried you. I mourned you. I can't tell you how many sleepless nights I had, where I was huddled on the floor, surrounded by bottles and pills. I fell apart. I wished I was dead. And all that time, you were still here? And somehow, you got to . . . . to this? What happened?"

Whitney gulped, finding herself frozen by indecision.

"What happened?"

Still, Whitney stayed silent. Tasha shook her head and leaned her shoulder against the glass.

"I don't know how you got to this point. But this isn't who you are. I don't believe that. Not for a second. These people, they think they know you, but they can't. Not like I do. I've held you. Felt your breath on my neck as I slept. Watched you cry on my bed."

Whitney looked down.

"I know how happy you were that first night we shared," said Tasha. "I remember the way you smiled when I kissed you. The way you laughed. I remember how warm your hands were."

Tasha turned away from Whitney and folded her arms.

"I guess, what I'm trying to figure out is . . . ."

Tasha turned back to Whitney.

". . . . if you're still the same girl I loved all those years ago."

Whitney blinked as she looked back up at Tasha.

"Could you at least say something to me?"

"I'm not the same," said Whitney.

Tasha placed her hand on the glass.

"But you are, sweetheart. You are. You're the same girl. My girl. You're . . . ."

Whitney screamed as she tore off her mask, finally revealing her face.

"LOOK AT ME!"

Tasha gasped. Much of Whitney's face was scarred, especially around her eyes. Deep gashes had torn through her nose and cheeks. Her left eye was permanently bloodshot. She furrowed her brow as she stared back at Tasha.

"I'm not the same," said Whitney. "And it's your fault."

* * *

"I wish there was something more we could do."

Lance sighed as he closed the door to the hotel room.

"I'm afraid it's out of our hands," he said.

Natalia walked up to the bed and sat down on the edge of it. She was still wearing her tactical combat outfit. Lance noted to himself that he had never seen her wear anything else. He leaned against the wall and watched as she put her face in her hands.

"All this for what?" said Natalia. "Sunset's still free, Obadiah's still gone, and Tasha's in shock. Why is it always like this?"

"Always?" asked Lance. "That sounds rather . . . . unwavering. Going from what I know, it doesn't always go this way for you."

Natalia looked up at Lance.

"You don't really know," she said.

Lance stepped away from the wall. Keeping his eyes on Natalia the whole time, he moved over to the bed and sat down next to her. She turned her neck to maintain eye contact.

"Then tell me," he said. "Tell me how it really is."

Natalia stayed silent, but Lance didn't let up.

"I'm not leaving until I get an answer."

"What do you care?"

Lance scoffed and playfully smiled.

"Don't act like you're so distant," he said. "You and I both know you're not."

Natalia frowned.

"I can't do this, Lance. I can't."

"Why not? What's holding you back?"

"It's too complicated."

"Complicated?"

Lance looked around the room and shrugged.

"How is this complicated?" he asked. "Forget everything happening around us. It doesn't matter. I saw it in your eyes at headquarters, on the plane, in Greece. And I know you saw it in mine. Everyone feels this way from time to time. It's human, Natalia."

Lance placed his hand on Natalia's. She gulped, but she didn't pull away.

"Right now, we're not agents," said Lance, shaking his head. "We're not spies. We're not soldiers. None of that. Right here, right now, I'm a man. And you're a woman. And that's the simplest thing in the world."

Natalia took a minute to breathe and think. Lance stayed quiet, giving her time to process. She looked down at his hand. She then turned hers around and interlocked her fingers with his.

"Okay," she said, her face quivering. "I'll say it. I want . . . . this."

"But you still haven't answered my question. What is holding you back?"

Natalia looked down.

"You remember how on the plane, you figured out that I hadn't been eating or sleeping?"

Lance nodded.

"That's how I always am," she said. "I don't eat. Or sleep. Food doesn't taste like anything to me. I'm kept awake, haunted by what I've done. I don't have hobbies, or friends. I don't speak to anyone outside of my work. I ask for extra assignments to keep my mind occupied. I'm only worth anything when I'm using the one skill I have."

Natalia turned back to Lance.

"Killing. That's all I've ever been good at. I don't let myself do anything else."

Lance looked genuinely horrified.

"But why?"

"Penance."

"For what?"

Natalia felt a sharp pain in her heart as she finally allowed herself to speak about it.

"I was designed from birth to be a killer. By the Red Room. Soviet program for creating super soldiers. The program created three subjects. Me, my twin sister Yelena, and my younger sister, Alma. My first mission for SHIELD? It was a nightmare. I learned things I never wanted to know. And by the end, I had killed my mother, my husband . . . . and Alma."

Lance listened intently.

"I didn't want to do any of it. But I had to. I killed my little sister, Lance. She was seven years old. I snapped her neck. Her mind was too far gone. It was mercy. But I still did it."

Natalia started to cry.

"That was 1987. I've been dead inside ever since. The blood never washes off, and all I can do is keep killing bad people in the hope that one day, it will make up for killing the good ones. I've tried so hard not to allow myself to feel . . . . anything. As much as I've wanted to."

"It's been that long?" asked Lance. "Since . . . . anything?"

Lance moved closer and placed his free hand on Natalia's cheek. She shuddered, but didn't move away.

"I don't deserve it," she said.

"Don't tell me what you deserve," he said. "Tell me what you need."

Natalia felt her breath become trapped in her throat. Lance's face was only a few centimetres from her own at this point.

"Please. I need something to feel good."

With nothing else needing to be said, Lance kissed her. Natalia gave in and allowed herself to be present in that moment. It took them no time at all to tear off their clothes, and all of their passion flooded to the surface. Natalia gasped for air as her seemingly long dead senses were invigorated for what felt like the first time.

Lance did all he could to fulfil her request. When he saw Natalia bite down on her lower lip as her cheeks turned rosy, he knew he had succeeded. As they continued, everything else finally fell away in Natalia's mind. The guilt, the anger, the depression. None of it was gone, but for once, it wasn't consuming her.

And when the bliss of their lovemaking was finally over, Natalia fell asleep. For the first time in decades, she smiled as she did so.

* * *

As Whitney accused Tasha with her gaze, everything from that fateful night came rushing back to her. She had driven Whitney to a secluded cliff so that they could have an evening picnic. They had laughed and cuddled as the sun was setting. Naturally, Tasha had brought wine with her, and had indulged in her fair share.

On the way back down, all it took was a second of poor driving to throw everything asunder.

Tasha had taken a turn too fast, and scraped against the metal railing. This caused the vehicle to skid, and suddenly Tasha was spinning out of control. Whitney screamed in terror as the passenger side slammed against a tree. All that Tasha could remember from that moment was seeing Whitney's face covered in blood.

Tasha woke up in a hospital. Ultimately, she only had minor injuries. Whitney wasn't so lucky. Lacerations across her face and body were numerous, she was bleeding internally, her pelvis was fractured, and several ribs were broken. But worst of all, Whitney's brain had suffered severe trauma, and early tests showed little signs of healing.

Tasha held a hand to her chest and cried out in agony when the doctor informed her that Whitney was in critical condition, and that she most likely was not going to survive. Winston and Adrienne were contacted, but they had nothing to say to Tasha when they arrived. Tasha stayed at the hospital day and night, staying close to Whitney and hoping for a miraculous recovery.

It never happened.

On the morning of the fourth day, the doctor came out and declared Whitney clinically brain dead. After the funeral, Tasha went home and guzzled alcohol day in and day out. For months, no one could get through to her. It wasn't until Rhodes found her passed out and naked in her bathtub, with a wine glass in one hand and a pill bottle in the other, that she finally started to put herself back together.

Obadiah and Pepper helped her get back up to speed with the company. Rhodes stayed with her at her house, to make sure she didn't make any more suicide attempts. It took time, but eventually, Tasha started to laugh again. Her heart had been broken, but it was finally starting to heal. And a few years later, Tasha was captured by the Jade Dragons, and a whole new chapter of her life began.

But now, everything returned to that moment. The moment she was told Whitney had died.

"How did you survive?" asked Tasha. "The doctor said you were dead."

"The doctor was paid," said Whitney. "By Mama and Papa."

"What?!"

"It was all them. I was getting better. But Papa, he . . . . he wanted people to think I was gone."

"They were with me at the funeral, Whitney," said Tasha. "They cried."

"They're good liars."

Tasha closed her eyes and wiped some of her tears away.

"I don't get it. Why would they do that to you?"

"Why would you do this to me?"

"Please, sweetheart. You know I wouldn't do this to you on purpose. I never wanted to hurt you."

"But you did."

Tasha sobbed. Whitney frowned. She shuffled her feet before continuing her story.

"Mama and Papa needed someone to keep the family business going. Christian was gone, Emma wasn't coming back. So they lied. Gave me a new name, and a new face. People thought I was dead, and they trained me in secret."

Tasha sighed.

"To lead the Syndicate," said Tasha.

"Yeah."

"Did they put you up to this? To working with Sunset?"

Whitney shook her head.

"No."

"Then why, Whitney? Why do all this?"

Whitney gulped and started to cry.

"Cause I was mad. At you. At my parents. At everyone. I didn't know what I did wrong. Why I had to hurt so much. Why you did this to me."

Tasha lowered her head as she placed her hand on the glass again.

"Oh, god . . . ."

"Then Sunset came."

Tasha looked back up and widened her eyes.

"She met with Mama and Papa," said Whitney. "Said she wanted to be friends. But she was lying too. She tied them up. She hurt me. And then she gave me the gun."

Tasha felt her heart skip a beat as she saw the horror in Whitney's eyes.

"She held me. With her hands on my hands. She told me to shoot them, or she would hurt us all more. She said she'd make us suffer."

"No . . . ."

"I didn't know what to do. I was scared. She held my fingers. Whispered in my ear. Told me how she wanted to hurt me."

Whitney closed her eyes.

"She pushed my finger on the trigger. Two times."

Tasha shook her head.

"I'm sorry, Tasha. I was scared."

"You don't have to be sorry, sweetheart."

"I'm not a sweetheart anymore. She tells me what to say, and where to go, and what to do. I'm a bad person now."

"No. You're not. You're still my girl, Whitney. I'm gonna protect you from her now, you hear me? I'm gonna keep you safe. You won't have to be scared anymore."

"You told me that before. On the porch. How did that work out?"

Tasha furrowed her brow and stared back at Whitney.

"I made a mistake," said Tasha, with tears in her eyes. "You know that. I never tried to hurt you. I never stopped thinking about you, even after I thought you were dead. I never forgave myself for what happened. I am trying to do better. Every time I saved someone's life? I wished it was you."

Whitney's face indicated that she was genuinely moved by Tasha's words.

"I've always loved you," said Tasha. "You were my sweetheart. My whole world. My girl."

"Now and forever?"

"Always."

"Even . . . ."

Whitney touched the scars on her face.

"Even like this?"

"Even like that. I know when I hold a real woman in my arms. I know when I'm with someone I love. Those feelings matter, Whitney. More than any scars ever could."

Whitney gave Tasha a hint of a smile.

"We can make it like it used to be," said Tasha. "I'll do whatever I can to make things right. I still want to be with you. But, these people? They're not just going to let you walk out of here. So please, Whitney. Give them something they can use. Tell them what you know about AIM."

At that second, an alarm sounded. Tasha looked up in surprise. Whitney sighed.

"I know they're here."

Gunfire and explosions could be heard from above. Tasha felt dust fall from the ceiling. Suddenly, part of the concrete ceiling caved in, and Tasha was knocked backwards. She fell to the side of the cell as Anya Vanko, the Crimson Dynamo, dropped into the room. Forming a fist, Anya punched the cell wall, busting it down.

Whitney calmly stood up and placed her mask back on.

"Time to leave, Madame," said Anya.

Whitney walked out of the cell. Anya, who hadn't seen Tasha when she arrived, turned around and fired a rocket at the door, destroying it completely. Whitney glanced over her shoulder and saw Tasha starting to push herself off the floor.

"I'm sorry," said Whitney.

Tasha helplessly watched, knowing that Whitney was once again out of reach.

* * *

Natalia was still sleeping when Lance got off the bed. He crouched next to their clothes and grabbed her bodysuit. Turning it over, he found the pouch where she kept her phone. He pulled out the phone and detached the back cover. Inside was a microchip with the SHIELD logo on it. He sighed as he took out the microchip.

Once he was dressed, Lance left the room. He pulled out his own phone and dialled the number he had been given. The phone rang four times before it was answered.

"Agent Hunter," said Sunset. "And here I was starting to think you were avoiding me. Good news, I hope."

"I've got it," said Lance. "I'm coming to you now."


	10. Zero Protocol

Earth-717: Iron Maiden Vol 3

Chapter 10: Zero Protocol

Tasha groaned in pain as she struggled to push against the concrete that had collapsed around her. She was trapped inside of the containment room, boxed in by pieces of the ceiling that had caved in. She didn't have her armour, and had spent several minutes trying desperately to find an escape route. Just as she slumped to the floor, she heard Janice speak into her mind via the sensor link.

"Get back, ma'am!"

Tasha scrambled backwards as she heard the sound of the armour's cutting laser. A piece of concrete was sliced apart at just the right angle to open a hole in the wall without destabilizing the rest of the debris. The Mark Five armour, being remotely controlled by Janice, stepped through the newly formed hole.

Tasha stood up and held out her arms as the Mark Five armour latched around her body. Once it was around her, she fell to one knee and placed her right fist against the ground. Her HUD lit up, and Janice's voice filtered into the suit.

"Ma'am, are you alright?"

"Where's Whitney?"

"Her and the Crimson Dynamo appear to have already left. Ma'am, your heart rate and blood pressure are far too high. Your physiological state is consistent with an anxiety attack. Please, let's just focus on breathing at the moment."

Knowing Janice was right, Tasha took a few seconds just to breathe. Once her heart rate returned to normal range, she stood up and hovered out of the room. Scanning the shattered remains of the hallway, she found multiple dead bodies, and one still showing vital signs. Looking down, she saw Garrett, with a piece of debris over his body.

Reaching down, Tasha used both hands to lift the debris off of him. Garrett sighed with relief.

"Come on," she said. "I'm getting you out of here."

Garrett grabbed Tasha's forearm.

"Zero Protocol," he said.

"What?"

"That's the name of their plan. It was AIM the whole time. Sunset was working with the Prime Minister. He must have known. You have to hurry. Stop them!"

"I'm not leaving you here."

Tasha picked up Garrett and held him with both arms. She then flew him out of the building and to the outside road, where emergency responders were already arriving. She handed Garrett off to a couple of paramedics before walking away and taking a few more deep breaths. Tasha placed a hand on her chest and stood off to the side of the road.

"I've re-established contact with Agent Romanova," said Janice. "And ma'am . . . . there's something else."

Tasha looked up as hundreds of people on the streets pointed into the sky. In the far distance outside the city, a hovercraft that was even larger than the SHIELD helicarrier was rising upwards. Tasha felt her heart sink as she watched it rise further and further. She then narrowed her eyes when she saw a familiar, hexagonal logo emblazoned on the side.

The logo for Advanced Idea Mechanics.

"Sunset."

* * *

"Hey! Made it on time this time!"

Rae LaCoste smiled and clapped as Rhodes walked into the living area with a bag of Chinese food and a two litre bottle of Coke. He smirked and shook his head as he sat down next to her on the couch and placed the food on the table. Rae paused the movie she was watching on Netflix while Rhodes started pulling the food out of the bag.

The two of them were in Tasha's house. When Tasha left to track down AIM, she had given Rhodes permission to live in her house in the interim. Given that he had been dating Rae since the Skrull invasion, she had been spending more and more time at the house, and by this point, the two had grown rather comfortable together.

"Consider yourself lucky," said Rhodes. "I had to go back cause they screwed it up the first time. You and your special orders."

Rae kissed Rhodes' shoulder.

"My hero."

"Yeah, yeah. You better actually eat your damn food, lady."

Rhodes smiled as Rae laughed. They were then interrupted by Janice's voice coming in through the home's speaker system.

"Colonel Rhodes."

Rae grumbled.

"Awh, come on, Robo!" she shouted. "It's date night!"

"I am sorry, Miss LaCoste, but Colonel Rhodes is required."

Rhodes sighed.

"What's the situation?"

"It's Miss Stark, Colonel. She's in grave danger, and needs your help. Immediately."

Rhodes instantly stood up and marched out of the room, not needing to hear anything else. Janice flew the War Machine armour to the ground right outside the front door. Rae followed after Rhodes and watched as he exited the house and stepped into the armour. He looked back at her just before the face plate locked in.

"Stay safe," said Rae.

"I'll be back."

Rhodes then blasted off into the air. Rae watched him leave with saddened eyes.

* * *

Sunset held her hands behind her back as the _Dreadnought_ continued to ascend. From her command centre, she could look out at the world that she knew would soon be hers. Although the _Dreadnought_ 's construction had been ongoing for months, its actual activation hinged on the vote from the heads of state for the European Union.

But they had signed off on Zero Protocol, and using the _Dreadnought_ was now perfectly legal. Of course, they were pushed into that decision because of their fear of the Syndicate, a criminal enterprise turned terrorist organization that Sunset had been running by proxy through her manipulation of Whitney Frost, but she hadn't told them that.

She had told everyone exactly what they needed to hear to put her plans in motion, and by the time they learned the truth, it was going to be too late for them to do anything about it. Ellen walked up to Sunset's side and tapped her on the shoulder. Sunset turned around to see Lance stepping into the command centre. He walked past Whitney, who was leaning against the wall with her arms folded.

Lance narrowed his eyes as he glanced at Whitney. Sunset smirked at him.

"Agent Hunter. So good of you to . . . ."

Lance interrupted Sunset with a backhanded slap across the face. He didn't flinch when all of the Risk Control troopers on the bridge immediately aimed their weapons at him. Even Ellen pulled out her pistol. Whitney watched the altercation with curiosity. Before anything happened, Sunset held up her hand as she massaged her jaw.

"Don't," she said. "Let him be."

The Risk Control troopers lowered their weapons. Ellen sulked as she put her pistol away. Sunset chuckled at Lance.

"I probably deserved that."

"Where is she?" asked Lance.

Sunset waved her finger.

"Ah, ah, ah," she said, before holding out her palm. "Your present."

Lance held out the SHIELD microchip, but didn't hand it over.

"Show her to me. Or I crush this thing right here."

"I think you're starting to forget your place, Agent Hunter."

"Show her to me. Non-negotiable."

Sunset and Lance stared each other down for several seconds. Realizing that he had more resolve than she expected, Sunset chuckled and nodded.

"Alright, then. Let's go see her, shall we?"

Sunset sauntered over to the command chair. Rhona Burchill was sitting there, operating the _Dreadnought_ 's main functions. Multiple data screens were situated around her semi-circle shaped command console. Rhona glanced at Sunset, Lance, Whitney and Ellen as they walked up to her.

"Rhona, dear," said Sunset. "Might we pop in to quickly check on the little one?"

Rhona nodded and switched on a security camera display. The camera showed a room with a seven year old girl sitting on a metal chair. Yelena Belova was standing behind her, with her sword held out in her right hand. Lance gasped when he saw the girl. She looked terrified.

"Give us audio," said Sunset.

Rhona tapped a button, activating the audio channel. Sunset looked at Lance and gestured towards the screen. Lance gulped before he spoke. Whitney frowned as she watched the display.

"Jasmine?"

Jasmine looked at the camera upon hearing Lance's voice.

"Daddy?"

Lance felt his eyes start to water.

"Jasmine, you can hear me, yes?"

"Yeah, yeah! Where are you, Daddy?! I can't see you! I'm scared!"

"I know you are, Princess. I'm coming for you, don't . . . ."

Sunset snapped her fingers. Yelena grabbed Jasmine by the shoulder and placed her sword against her neck. Jasmine screamed as Yelena held her tightly.

"JASMINE!"

"Agent Hunter?"

Sunset held out her palm. Lance scowled at her.

"Your present, if you please," said Sunset, with a villainous grin. "Unless you want to watch your little Princess get her throat slashed."

Lance held out the microchip again.

"What you did to get this. What you made me do. You're a monster."

"Flattery, Agent Hunter? Is that how you charmed the bodysuit off of the Black Widow?"

"Keep talking, and I'll kill you."

Sunset chuckled as Lance placed the microchip in her palm. She snapped her fingers again, and Yelena lowered her sword. Lance sighed with relief. Sunset gave Lance a playful punch in the shoulder.

"You're a good daddy, Lance," she said. "Keep that up, and she'll keep breathing. Besides, there's no point being upset. I was going to get what I wanted one way or another."

Sunset looked at Whitney and grinned.

"Isn't that right, sweetheart?"

Whitney shivered, but said nothing in return. Sunset then turned around and looked up. The second level of the command deck was a large office with glass windows that was placed on a raised platform. Obadiah was sitting behind the desk, with Debbie at his side. Sunset eagerly waved at him and held up the microchip.

"Obadiah! Look what I got! Time to put your good work to work."

Obadiah sighed and sat back in his chair. Debbie placed a hand on his shoulder, but he didn't turn to look at her. After Sunset plugged the microchip into the command console, Obadiah's computer screens lit up with data from it. The chip contained a special communication frequency that allowed it to contact the SHIELD helicarrier, and, by extension, locate it.

The SHIELD helicarrier's location materialized on a global map. Numerous other dots were placed across it, as per the tracking and information network that AIM had developed in conjunction with the British government. Having conspired with David Cameron in secret for months, Sunset had been given access to enough raw data to tabulate a list of every threat to her enterprise.

-Zero Protocol Priority Targets-

FRANKLIN HALL

NICHOLAS FURY

TASHA STARK

VICTOR VON DOOM

MATTHEW ELLIS

JAMES RHODES

CHARLES XAVIER

STEVE ROGERS

BRUCE BANNER

CAROL DANVERS

REED RICHARDS

NATALIA ROMANOVA

OPHELIA SARKISSIAN

PATRICIA POTTS

BOLIVAR TRASK

NORMAN OSBORN

DARREN CROSS

JUSTIN HAMMER

KING T'CHAKA

STEPHEN STRANGE

Profiles and images of all of the Priority Targets appeared above the map screen. Lance looked at the image of Natalia and frowned. Sunset smiled as she looked over all of the profiles. Ellen scratched the side of her head.

"Hey, Sunset."

"Yes?"

"Been meaning to ask. This is all good, but what are we gonna do if Thor comes back?"

Sunset held up a finger as if she was going to answer Ellen's question, but then lowered it after a moment. She folded her arms and took thirty seconds to think about it. After tapping her index fingers together and shifting her mouth to the side, she shrugged.

"I'm still working on that one, to be honest," said Sunset.

Ellen gave Sunset a blank, unimpressed stare. Sunset weakly laughed in response.

"Anyway, moving on . . . ."

Sunset turned back to the window as the _Dreadnought_ reached its intended altitude.

"It's time for the show."

As Sunset stepped to the front of the command centre, Obadiah nervously rubbed his hands together. He knew what was going to come next. He knew how his design work on the _Dreadnought_ had been crucial to her success. He knew that, on a certain level, he was directly responsible for everything that was about to happen.

Debbie saw his gesture, and squeezed on his shoulder. He looked up at her.

"No backing out now," she said.

"Yeah."

Sunset brushed a hand down the front of her outfit. Rhona typed in another command string, activating the broadcast system. Sunset smiled as a camera bot started recording her.

"Hello, world. If you know who I am, then you already know you should be paying attention. If you don't know who I am, you'll find out very soon. Some people call me a terrorist. Others consider me a hero. Depends on perspective, I suppose. But I'm here, now, to tell you that I am neither of those things. I prefer to think of myself as a visionary."

Obadiah glanced at the data streaming information, which showed that numerous world news outlets and internet sites had already picked up Sunset's broadcast.

"Now, I know that sounds rather egotistical of me," said Sunset, waving a hand down. "But to be honest, I can't help it. There are so many people out there who quite simply don't have the resolution to get what they want out of life. As for me, I've never had that problem. And that's because of one very specific thing."

Sunset turned to the side and snapped her fingers. Two Risk Control troopers walked onto the bridge, carrying a hostage with them. The hostage had a bag over his head, and both his hands and feet were bound. The troopers placed the hostage next to Sunset, who took out a pistol. She then pulled the bag off, to reveal the face of David Cameron.

Cameron was gagged, but screamed the best he could. Sunset smiled at the camera.

"I don't give a damn about the consequences."

Sunset aimed the pistol at Cameron's forehead and pulled the trigger, blowing his brains out in front of millions. Lance gasped in horror. Sunset chuckled as she blew steam off the pistol's barrel.

"Now, I'm sure that just mobilized everyone's military against me, and that, of course, was completely expected. But, I'm afraid to tell the hysterical masses that it's also utterly pointless. My _Dreadnought_ is a flying fortress that can target anywhere on the planet. Anyone I consider a threat, and you know who you are, will be eliminated without mercy. This is Zero Protocol."

Sunset made finger quotes.

"So, I give the so-called 'leaders' of this world an ultimatum. And because I'm such a nice person, I'm gonna put it in layman's terms for you. If you want to live, you immediately relinquish all your sovereign power and recognize me as your undisputed ruler. But, I'm sure you want to know what happens if you were to say no."

Sunset tapped a button on her wrist device.

"Now witness the power of this fully armed and operational battle station."

Sunset smiled at the camera for a couple seconds. She then broke out into a fit of laughter and wiped a tear from her eye.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry. I've just always wanted to say that. It's a classic. But it also happens to be completely appropriate."

With Sunset's command key activated from her wrist device, Rhona could in turn use the _Dreadnought_ 's main targeting system. She placed the cursor on the notification for Franklin Hall. The targeting system identified that he was currently in Vienna.

"Let me show you exactly what I'm talking about," said Sunset. "The _Dreadnought_ 's primary accelerator cannon doesn't launch missiles. I'm a little bit more forward thinking. There's no residual radiation or anything like that. Let's call them ecologically friendly weapons of mass destruction. I just shoot metal cylinders into the air. But, what goes up must come down, so . . . ."

Sunset snapped her fingers. Rhona pushed the button for the accelerator cannon. The cannon, which was built into the top of the _Dreadnought_ , lit up and fired a metal cylinder into the sky.

"If you're in Vienna right now, I would suggest running."

The metal cylinder spun in the air as it reached the apex of its climb. It then turned downwards and started plummeting back to Earth. People all around the world were watching Sunset's broadcast, but the people in and around Vienna could actually see the cylinder fall out of the sky with their own eyes. They could only scream in horror as it came down towards them.

The cylinder struck the city's Project Pegasus facility, but the effect went far beyond that.

The collision instantly annihilated everything within a radius of a hundred kilometres. The residual shockwave blew apart much of the remaining infrastructure, and the massive crack in the ground created earthquakes that destroyed everything else. Within the span of ten seconds, Vienna was wiped off the face of the Earth.

Sunset put a hand on her chest and made a fake gasp.

"Oooh," said Sunset, with a sardonic smirk. "That's gotta hurt. Probably won't get much resale value in that market."

Obadiah, Lance and Whitney all watched the footage of Vienna's destruction with looks of terror in their eyes. The profile for Franklin Hall on the global map turned red.

"But mark my words," said Sunset. "In ten minutes, my accelerator cannon will be fully charged and ready for another shot. So if you want to avoid literally being bombed back to the Stone Age, you'll do exactly what I want. Clock's ticking. And if you're thinking of sending everything you have to try and stop me, I have only one thing to say."

Sunset glared at the screen as she placed her hands together.

"My name is Sunset Bain, and this is my world now. Do your worst."

* * *

Janice put up a timer for the accelerator cannon on the armour's HUD. Tasha narrowed her eyes as she flew forward, with a fleet of Royal Air Force fighters right behind her. Natalia was also flying her Quinjet alongside Tasha. Given the situation, Tasha had Janice link up with the Royal Air Force's command centre, allowing her to speak to all of the military forces at once.

"Nine minutes until the accelerator cannon is ready to fire," said Janice.

"Alright, everyone," said the lead pilot. "You heard the lady. Time's tickin', so let's take down that giant banana boat."

Tasha glanced at Natalia through the glass of her cockpit.

"Hey, Natalia," said Tasha. "I know you're pissed about Lance. I've been there. But we gotta stay on target, okay?"

Natalia scoffed.

"Like you're not trying to save Frost and Stane," she said, scowling. "How about this? You go save your friends, and I'll do my own thing."

"You are one of my friends."

Natalia blinked.

"Yeah, I wanna save them," said Tasha. "But I don't wanna lose you either."

The lines on Natalia's face started to soften.

"Coming within range," said Janice.

As the fleet got closer to the _Dreadnought_ , the monstrous ship unveiled its defenses. Hundreds of defensive turrets and cannons emerged from the sides and the underbelly, with all of them turning to aim at the incoming fighters.

"Nothing's ever easy," said Natalia.

"Holy tits," said Tasha.

"Engage!" shouted the lead pilot.

The fighters launched missiles at the _Dreadnought_. The turrets returned fire with laser beams and cannon blasts. The fleet broke off into evasive manuevers, while a magnetic field generated by the _Dreadnought_ sent the missiles flying off course, with most of them harmlessly exploding in the air.

"What just happened?!" asked Natalia.

"Scanning," said Janice. "The _Dreadnought_ is protected by a magnetic defensive shield. It throws missile attacks off-target. If you want to hit it, you'll have to move within the field."

"And right up close to those cannons," said another pilot.

"Well, I was heading inside anyway, wasn't I?" said Tasha. "Ya with me, Nat?"

Natalia nodded in response. As the aerial battle raged around them, Tasha and Natalia rocketed straight for the _Dreadnought_. They were forced to dodge and weave to avoid cannon blasts, but managed to make it to a side hangar unscathed. They went inside and were met with multiple squads of Risk Control troops, which they made short work of.

Natalia used the Quinjet's weapons to destroy several AIM shuttles there were parked inside of the hangar. She then landed her jet and leaped out of the cockpit. Tasha blasted away the last Risk Control trooper, only to see two familiar enemies march into the hangar. Anya spun her rotating hand cannons, while Scarlotti activated his energy whips.

Natalia stood at Tasha's side and equipped her stun batons. Tasha held up her repulsors.

"Six minutes until the accelerator cannon is ready to fire," said Janice.

"Let's do this," said Natalia.

Tasha flew towards Anya, while Natalia ran towards Scarlotti. Anya unleashed the power of her rotating hand cannons, but Tasha formed her energy shield by holding her arms crossed out in front of her. She imploded the shield by thrusting her arms out sideways, striking Anya's armour with the residual energy displacement.

Natalia dived into a barrel roll to avoid Scarlotti's vertical whip attack. Immediately bouncing back to her feet, she used her momentum to launch herself into an aerial roundhouse kick, striking him in the side of the head. Although he was stunned by this move, he still managed to perform a horizontal sweep with his other whip, which Natalia leaped over.

Anya slammed her left fist against the floor, which Tasha dodged using her mobility thrusters. Anya shook her head in confusion, having never seen Tasha move that fast before. Tasha was immediately behind the villain's head, bashing her in the back with a double leg kick. Anya swung her arm around, but Tasha flew out of the way and rapid-fired her repulsors.

Natalia struck Scarlotti twice with her batons, but the electric strikes were weakened by his armour. She was then forced to cartwheel backwards to avoid a slash attack from one of his whips. Before she could move in for another attack, Scarlotti wrapped his left whip around her right stun baton and yanked it out of her hand, throwing her off-balance.

Seeing that Natalia was about to be hit by one of Scarlotti's attacks, Tasha boosted over to him and grabbed the end of his right whip. Scarlotti gasped as Tasha swung his entire body around before throwing him at Anya. One villain slammed into another, toppling them both over. Scarlotti was instantly knocked out. Tasha delivered a powered punch to Anya's dome carapace to do the same to her.

"Four minutes until the accelerator cannon is ready to fire," said Janice.

"Can you gimme a map of this place?!" asked Tasha.

"I've already been working on it, ma'am. Three-dimensional map data is on the HUD now. Destroying the power core is the only way to render the cannon non-functional in time to prevent any further destruction."

Tasha quickly looked over the map.

"Power core and the bridge aren't in the same place. Okay."

Tasha turned to Natalia.

"I'm heading for the core. We'll need firepower to deal with it. You go for the bridge. See if you can take down Sunset . . . . and find anyone else you can."

Natalia nodded.

"If I find them, I'll get them out."

"Thank you."

Tasha flew out of the hangar and into the hallway network. Natalia ran down a different hallway, with Janice directing her to the bridge by speaking into her earpiece.

* * *

Sunset narrowed her eyes as she watched the aerial battle from the command centre. Another Royal Air Force fighter was shot out of the sky by her defensive cannons, but even though the fleet was being thinned out, she knew that more reinforcements were on the way. However, the damage to the _Dreadnought_ up to that point had been negligible, because of the magnetic shield.

That is, until a group of fighters got close enough to hit some of the larger cannons with missile blasts. The fighters were all destroyed in the attack, but the subsequent explosion rocked the entire bridge. Nearly everyone was jostled, with some people falling to the floor. Seeing his opportunity, Lance wrapped his arm around Ellen's neck and pulled her out of the room without anyone noticing.

He grabbed her pistol off her belt and pointed it at her temple.

"You're coming with me," he said. "And you're taking me to my daughter."

Lance slipped away, taking Ellen with him. Whitney held her chest and breathed in and out several times as she got back to her feet. Rhona gulped when she saw Tasha battling Risk Control troopers in the hallways on her security monitors.

"Sunset!"

Sunset turned around.

"Stark's on board," said Rhona. "She's headed for the core."

Whitney gasped. Sunset grumbled and clenched her fists. She then looked at Obadiah's office.

"I think we both know what time it is, Mister Stane," said Sunset.

Obadiah didn't need to say anything. He already knew what she was referring to. Debbie looked at Obadiah with a worried glance, but he didn't have anything to say to her either. He knew this moment would come, and it was far too late to do anything about it. He walked to the back of the office and placed his hand against a fingerprint panel.

Once his prints were verified, a door opened to reveal a body table. He placed himself into it, and metal straps latched around his arms and legs. Debbie frowned and gently held Obadiah's hand with hers.

"I'm sorry," she said.

"I know."

Debbie stood back as the door closed. Obadiah let out a deep breath as the body table moved downwards, to another level of the ship. It was lowered into a circular metal room, and Obadiah closed his eyes as assembly arms started to fit pieces of armour around his body. The armour was similar to Iron Maiden's, but taller, stronger, and with silver plating.

The face plate locked in. On the red HUD, he could see the armour's designation.

Iron Monger.


	11. I Chose You

Earth-717: Iron Maiden Vol 3

Chapter 11: I Chose You

Obadiah kept a straight face as he held Tasha's hair back. She vomited into the toilet once again, and he was making sure that none of her hair was drenched in puke. Her throat made another guttural sound, but she didn't vomit any further. After a couple minutes of hovering above the toilet bowl, she lazily gestured at the handle.

"I'll do it."

Obadiah stood up and flushed the toilet as Tasha placed her cheek against the floor. He pulled a roll of paper towels out of the cupboard beneath the sink and ripped off a couple sheets. Tasha closed her eyes as he used the paper towels to wipe any residue off of her mouth. He then filled up a small cup with water from the tap and held it to her face.

"Come on," he said. "Drink up."

Tasha shook her head. Obadiah didn't move. Tasha sighed and placed her lips on the cup. He tipped the cup and she drank all of the water.

"There we go."

Tasha coughed a couple times as Obadiah placed the cup back on top of the sink. She rested her face against the floor again.

"Thank you," said Tasha, her voice hollow.

Obadiah sat on the floor next to her.

"You're welcome."

"I don't know what to do," said Tasha. "She was everything. She was my . . . . my everything. And I killed her."

"Don't do that to yourself."

"I have to. It's true. I killed her. She was the most innocent, loving, beautiful girl in the world . . . . and I killed her. I broke my own heart."

Obadiah took off his glasses and placed a hand over his eyes. He started to cry. Tasha looked at him with concern.

"I can't do this," he said, looking back at her. "I can't see you like this."

"Please, Obadiah . . . ."

Tasha reached out and placed her hand on his. He gasped under his breath. Tasha looked at him with pleading eyes.

"Tasha . . . ."

"I need you," she said. "I can't do this without you. I'd be lost without you."

Obadiah held onto Tasha's hand. He stayed silent as she rested against the floor.

* * *

"One minute until the accelerator cannon is ready to fire!"

Tasha broke into the room with the power core. She looked up at the back of the room, where a large, glowing orange orb was spinning inside of a reinforced glass shell. Above the power core was a window to another office, but no one was there. A raised metal platform was placed in front of the power core, taking up most of the room.

Tasha aimed a wrist rocket at the core. Before she fired it, she heard an all-too familiar voice.

"Oh, you're so predictable."

Tasha scowled as she looked up at the window and saw Sunset standing in the office.

"Go and destroy the power core! Of course! That'll solve . . . ."

Tasha interrupted Sunset by firing the wrist rocket at her, but an invisible energy shield generated by the power core absorbed the rocket's explosion. Sunset shrugged.

"Still having trouble, are you?" asked Sunset. "Not quite seeing the big picture?"

"Thirty seconds, ma'am!"

Tasha aimed another wrist rocket at the power core.

"But don't worry, Tasha!" shouted Sunset. "Because I've got one last surprise for you!"

Tasha gasped and took a step back as a circular panel in the middle of the metal platform opened up, revealing an elevator platform beneath it. A three-metre tall, silver suit of power armour was raised to Tasha's level, standing between her and the power core. She felt her heart sink in her chest when she realized that it was a bulkier version of her own design.

Sunset wickedly grinned.

"You didn't think Whitney was the only ace I had up my sleeve, did you? Well, Little Miss Invincible, let me introduce you to my partner in crime. My green asset. My personal Tasha Stark."

The face plate retracted. Tasha's heart stopped.

"Obadiah Stane," said Sunset.

Tasha retracted her helmet so she could look directly into Obadiah's eyes.

"Obadiah?"

Obadiah narrowed his eyes as he looked down at her. Janice's counter on the HUD reached zero, but Tasha barely noticed. Sunset cackled.

"Now, if you don't mind me, I'm just gonna let you kids catch up. I have a world to conquer."

Sunset looked down at her wrist device. Tasha shook her head in disbelief.

"What . . . . what happened?"

"If you have to ask, then you haven't learned anything," said Obadiah.

Obadiah closed his face plate. He clenched his fists as the Iron Monger armour powered up. Tasha widened her eyes as he aimed a repulsor at her.

* * *

After pulling her knife out of a Risk Control trooper's throat, Natalia held up her pistol. Arriving at a corner, she placed her back to the wall and closed her eyes. She slowed her breathing and listened. She could hear movement coming from around the corner. Two sets of footsteps, but they were staggered, as if not moving at the usual pace.

Then she heard Lance's voice.

"Is this it?!"

"Yeah," said Ellen. "Yeah, yeah. I promise. Please, please don't kill me!"

"Lucky for you, I'm not as heartless as your boss."

Natalia exhaled and clutched her pistol. She turned the corner and watched as Lance slammed Ellen's head against the wall, knocking her out cold. Natalia aimed her pistol directly at Lance, who spun to look at her. Instead of aim his weapon, he immediately dropped his gun and held up his hands. He was standing in front of a hallway door.

Natalia and Lance looked into each other's eyes. He could see nothing but contempt and rage. She was surprised to see nothing but fear and concern. Still, she kept her weapon trained on him.

"Natalia."

"You son of a bitch."

Lance frowned as tears started to well in Natalia's eyes. She took a step towards him.

"I opened up to you," she said. "I let you in. I finally let go with you. But you . . . . you were, you were using me. The whole time. How I didn't see it coming, I don't even . . . ."

"Natalia, you didn't see it coming because it was real."

"Shut up. All I've thought about since then is putting a bullet through your skull. Guess I was right. I really am only worth anything when I'm killing people."

Lance put his hands behind his head.

"You're worth so much more than that. But I also know I could never convince you now. Not after what I did to you."

Natalia narrowed her eyes as a tear fell down her cheek.

"You can kill me," said Lance. "I wouldn't hold it against you. But please, if you do, I ask only one thing. Please go through that door and save Jasmine."

Natalia raised an eyebrow.

"Who?"

"Jasmine. My daughter. She's seven years old. Sunset kidnapped her. She's in that room, being held captive by a woman with a katana. You have no reason to believe me, I know. And you don't owe me a damn thing. But that's why I did what I did. Yes, I used you. Betrayed your trust. And it breaks my heart to see the pain in your eyes. I am truly sorry. But I only did it to keep my daughter alive."

Natalia inhaled as she felt her hands start to shake.

"If you're going to kill me, then do it. But at least open the door."

Lance dropped to his knees, keeping his eyes on her. Natalia glanced at the door.

* * *

Back in the command centre, the AIM personnel could see that the aerial battle was not going well for the Royal Air Force. More reinforcements had arrived, but for the most part, the _Dreadnought_ 's coordinated defenses were doing an excellent job of shooting down any incoming attackers. A video feed from Sunset's wrist device appeared on one of Rhona's display screens.

"Accelerator cannon is primed and ready," said Rhona. "Next target?"

"Why don't we go for the high score?" said Sunset, grinning. "Set the target for New York."

Rhona nodded as she placed the targeting cursor on the notification for Steve Rogers in New York City. Several other notifications, such as Bruce Banner, Reed Richards, Norman Osborn and Stephen Strange were also within the blast radius. Rhona pushed the button, and the _Dreadnought_ 's primary cannon fired another cylinder.

* * *

Although he was moving as fast as he could, there was no way for Rhodes to get to the battle going on in England in time. Janice had filled him in on all of the relevant details, and had promised to get back in contact with him if necessary. He was flying over New York when the call came in.

"Colonel Rhodes!"

"What is it? What's happening?!"

"The _Dreadnought_ 's just fired another cylinder! It's targeting New York! We only have seconds, Colonel! I'm uploading a targeting solution to you. If you use all your weapons and intercept its trajectory, you might be able to destroy before it lands!"

All of the relevant data filtered in to Rhodes' HUD, letting him know exactly where to fly to intercept the cylinder. Boosting upwards, he started flying at an almost completely vertical angle. As he broke through the clouds above Manhattan, he could see the cylinder in the distance, turning down towards him.

Rhodes narrowed his eyes as he prepared his weapons. His shoulder cannon, his cluster missiles, his prism lasers and his unibeam all aimed at the cylinder.

"Now, Colonel!"

Rhodes shouted as he launched all of his weapons simultaneously. For a second, there was nothing but light, and he couldn't tell exactly what had happened. Then, he saw and heard the explosion. The cylinder was annihilated, reduced to thousands of tiny shards that harmlessly fell out of the sky. Rhodes sighed with relief.

"Well done, Colonel."

"You too, Jan."

* * *

"WHAT?!"

"The cylinder was shot of the sky," repeated Rhona. "I, I . . . . I'm not sure how it happened."

"No one could have reacted that fast!" screamed Sunset. "We designed it that way! How the hell did anyone intercept it?!"

"I don't know!"

Sunset tugged at her own hair and growled under her breath before regaining her composure.

"Well, in ten minutes we can just drop another one. No one's luck holds out forever."

Whitney, who was watching Rhona from behind, saw Tasha and Obadiah fighting on another one of her display screens. Suddenly filled with purpose, Whitney ran out of the command centre.

* * *

Tasha used her mobility thrusters to continuously avoid Obadiah's attacks. She saw on her HUD that the timer for the accelerator cannon had been reset, and Janice let her know that Rhodes had destroyed the cylinder that was launched at New York. While Tasha was naturally relieved that New York was saved, it didn't exactly change her present situation for the better.

Although she was being shot at, she was barely processing that she was in the middle of a battle. She was still trying to recover from the knowledge that Obadiah was in a suit of power armour and had been working with Sunset. She couldn't even bring herself to fight back, because she was so hurt and confused.

And then Obadiah shot her out of the air.

"Ugh!"

Tasha crashed in front of the power core. She looked up and aimed a wrist rocket at it, only for Obadiah to bash her in the side. Rolling with his attack, she boosted back up and started attacking him with her repulsors. Her beam attacks dealt only minor damage to his heavily reinforced armour. Dodging another blast from Obadiah, Tasha then went on the offensive.

She punched him multiple times in the torso, throwing him off-balance. As he staggered backwards, she launched missiles and repulsor blasts at the power core, weakening the energy shield around it. Clenching his teeth, Obadiah recovered his footing and unleashed a unibeam blast of his own, which Tasha only barely avoided.

Staying close to the ground, Tasha shoulder-charged Obadiah's right leg, causing him to stumble to his knees. Before he could get back up, she latched onto his back and delivered a powered punch to the armour. Even then, the plating was too durable to be damaged in this way. She kicked off of his back as he spun around and shot more repulsor blasts at her.

"Why, Oby?" she said, sliding away from another beam. "What did I do wrong?"

Obadiah stopped attacking and stared down at her.

"You couldn't even see it, could you?!" shouted Obadiah. "All these years, all this time, and you still don't even know me! All the world got to see the great Tasha Stark! A genius scientist, daughter of an American hero, loved by millions, and now an Avenger. Who cares about Obadiah Stane anyway?! I was only half the company we built!"

Obadiah punched Tasha in the chest, sending her tumbling to the floor. Before she could properly recover, he grabbed her with his right hand and lifted her into the air.

"Everything was about you! Your projects, your vision, your problems. And who was I in all that? You said we were partners, but let's be honest for once. We were never equals."

Obadiah yelled as he slammed Tasha's body against the ground. She screamed in pain as he stepped on her chest. Tasha retracted her helmet.

"All this time, I've been holding you up," said Obadiah. "And for what?! What did I ever get out of it? No attention, no recognition, certainly no love. No, none of that. So when Aldrich Killian approached me, I listened. I helped AIM. I was their green asset, and I was appreciated for once. Not that you would ever admit that. Would you have even survived Whitney's death without me?!"

"No," said Tasha, with tears streaming down her face. "I wouldn't have."

Obadiah tilted his head slightly to the side.

"I'd probably be dead right now, if it weren't for you. You. Rhodey. Pepper. You guys were all I had. But you most of all. You've saved my life more times than I could tell you."

Tasha gulped as she stared up at Obadiah's face plate. She couldn't see him, but she could sense that he was truly listening.

"Some people call me a hero. But I still always made it about me. Even now, I didn't come here to save the world. I came here to save you and Whitney. And that's my fault, I guess. I'm selfish. Always have been. I know how you felt about me, Obadiah. And I'm sorry I couldn't be that person for you. I always thought you deserved better than me."

Obadiah felt his heart skip a beat.

"Maybe I did use you," she said. "To help when I needed someone to care about me. But I always loved you, Oby. As my best friend. I'm sorry if that wasn't enough."

In that moment, time seemed to stop. Part of Obadiah didn't want to listen to anything more that Tasha had to say. Part of him just wanted to lift his foot and bring it back down, finally finishing her off for good. Part of him was still mad for all the years of rejection and ambivalence. But another part of him saw the woman he had loved since he was a teenager on the floor before him, bloodied and beaten, and pouring her heart out to him in the most honest way he had ever heard.

Obadiah stepped off of Tasha, allowing her to reform her helmet and push herself off the floor. Both of them then turned towards the window above the power core when they heard Sunset's voice.

"Obadiah!"

Sunset was holding Debbie from behind, and was pointing a pistol at her temple.

"This w-wasn't part of the plan," stammered Debbie.

"It is now," said Sunset. "You made a fine babysitter, but now you can serve a different purpose. I'd keep your eyes on the prize, Mister Stane, unless you want to see your new girlfriend's brain splattered all over the glass."

Debbie cried as she looked pleadingly at Obadiah. He sighed as he clenched his fists. Tasha looked over at him, only to be caught off-guard by him backhanding her across the face.

* * *

Natalia kept her pistol pointed at Lance as she reached into one of her pockets. Of course, he was curious about what she was doing, but he never broke eye contact. She then held up her hand, revealing a tiny disc. It was a miniature flashbang grenade, a non-lethal weapon that was commonly given to SHIELD agents for various missions.

Letting out a deep sigh, Natalia tapped the button on the disc before sliding it under the door. A second later, the explosion went off and she yanked the door open. Jasmine screamed as she covered her eyes. Yelena pulled up her sword, clearly stunned by the unexpected assault on her senses. Natalia stormed into the room and grabbed Yelena by the throat.

"Hello, Yelena."

Natalia then heaved her villainous sister over her shoulder and threw her out of the room. Her body slammed against the glass window that was part of the hallway's opposite wall, putting a crack in it. Lance gasped and rushed back as Yelena jumped back to her feet. Before she could move, Natalia charged into her and held her against the window.

"Mladshaya sestra," said Yelena, chuckling.

Yelena kicked Natalia in the leg, breaking out of her grasp. She bounced off the wall and tried to land a downward punch, but Natalia dodged to the side before bringing up her leg and kneeing Yelena in the stomach. Yelena bashed Natalia across the face with the hilt of her sword before kicking her in the rib cage.

Natalia fell onto her back, but quickly bounced back to her feet. Yelena spun her sword in her hand and struck a fighting pose. Natalia glared at Yelena as she pulled out her stun batons.

"How many duels will we have, little Widow?" asked Yelena.

"As many as it takes," answered Natalia.

The two remaining Widows ran for each other. Yelena swung her sword down, but Natalia sidestepped the attack. She went for a horizontal strike with one of her batons, but Yelena blocked her arm. She quickly twirled around with a spinning slash from her sword, which Natalia ducked under. Natalia then went for an uppercut with her other baton, which connected with Yelena's jaw.

Seemingly undeterred, Yelena went for a high kick with her left leg, knocking Natalia away. She sliced her sword again, but Natalia bashed the sword away with both of her batons. Moving with the attack, Yelena stepped back before swinging her sword low, slicing the baton out of Natalia's left hand. She then went for a jumping slash.

Anticipating this move, Natalia rolled back before using her now free left hand to launch her grappling hook. The hook latched onto the sword, and Natalia tugged the sword away from Yelena. Thrown off-balance by the unexpected attack, Yelena could do nothing to defend herself as Natalia punched her in the cheek.

Not letting up for a moment, Natalia broke out into a string of connected physical strikes. After six attacks, Natalia went for a roundhouse kick, which was so powerful that it sent Yelena flying towards the glass window. She smashed straight through the already weakened glass and screamed as she fell into a large, dark chamber on the other side.

Natalia took a few seconds just to breathe. She then turned towards the room, where she saw Lance holding Jasmine. She closed her eyes and hugged him back.

"Daddy."

After their embrace, Lance looked over his shoulder at Natalia. He didn't need to say that he was grateful. His eyes said it all.

* * *

"Oby, no!"

Obadiah said nothing as he blasted Tasha in the chest again with his repulsor beam. She fell to her knees, only for him to kick her in the side. Cringing in pain as she rolled over, she then flew into the air. She tried to move out of the way and fight back, firing off repulsor shots and cluster missiles, but nothing she did was piercing his armour. Sunset laughed as she watched the battle unfold.

"Bit of a shame that Mark Two Protocol Chip didn't pan out," she said. "Damn thing never worked right. Isn't it convenient for me that a touch of romance sparked between you and the saucy little redhead I stuck you with? Of course, who really needs to reprogram minds when you can control people the old-fashioned way? Just tug on the heartstrings like a true puppet master."

Tasha punched Obadiah in the chest, before forming a sonic barrier to absorb his counterattack. Imploding the barrier, she then hit Obadiah with a unibeam blast, nearly toppling him over. However, he recovered faster than she was expecting, grabbing her by the leg. She yelled as he savagely smashed her body against the floor.

"Oby, we can save her! We can . . . ."

Obadiah picked Tasha up and slammed her against the wall, pinning her.

"You can't save anyone."

Holding Tasha in place with his left hand, he then punched her with his right. She shouted in pain, while he started to cry. Debbie closed her eyes, not able to take any more. Sunset cackled as Obadiah delivered a second punch. Tasha gasped for air as she felt the wind get knocked out of her. He held his fist back, ready to deliver another blow.

Before he could, Whitney ran into the room, with her backup handcannon in her hand.

"GET AWAY FROM HER!"

Whitney pulled the trigger, firing a bullet that punctured the armour's wrist. Obadiah shouted in pain as he let Tasha go, letting her fall to the floor. Sunset scowled as Whitney fired another shot, hitting Obadiah in the chest, causing him to fall to one knee. Taking a step forward, Whitney then put her third bullet right in his arc reactor.

The bullet pierced the reactor, and Obadiah gasped as his HUD told him that his armour's power systems had been damaged. He placed a hand on the ground, trying to keep himself from collapsing. Whitney let out a couple deep breaths before running back to Tasha.

"Tasha! Tasha! Are you okay?!"

Whitney helped Tasha back to her feet. Tasha retracted her helmet and looked up at Whitney.

"Hey, sweetheart."

Although she had her mask on, Tasha could still tell that Whitney was smiling. Obadiah looked at them and frowned. Sunset grumbled as she pressed the barrel of her gun against Debbie's head.

"Get up, Stane!" shouted Sunset. "Kill them both, or I'll blow her head off!"

Obadiah glanced at Sunset, and saw the fear in Debbie's eyes. He turned back to Tasha and Whitney, and saw that Whitney was aiming her pistol at him again. But before she could pull the trigger, Tasha gently placed her hand on Whitney's and slowly lowered it. Obadiah then looked down at his damaged arc reactor.

Letting out a sigh, he knew what he had to do.

Obadiah got back to his feet and started charging his unibeam. Tasha frowned. Whitney gasped. Debbie cringed. Sunset smiled. Obadiah closed his eyes.

"I'm sorry, Debbie."

As his arc reactor glowed bright red, Obadiah suddenly turned towards the power core and fired the unibeam. Sunset widened her eyes as the massive blast decimated the energy shield and damaged the core. Sunset screamed as she pulled the trigger. A bullet went through one side of Debbie's head and exited through the other.

Obadiah fell to his knees as he looked down at the arc reactor, which had been severely damaged from the overcharged unibeam. His HUD informed him that the power systems were overloading, and the suit would self-destruct. Tasha's heart sank when she saw him clutch the power core with both arms. She saw the lights from his suit flicker, and she knew what was coming.

Recognizing what was about to happen, Sunset bolted out of the office. Obadiah retracted his helmet and looked back at Tasha.

"I was wrong," he said. "You can save people."

"Oby . . . ."

"Go."

Obadiah gave Tasha a smile, and she returned it. She then scooped up Whitney with both arms and flew out of the room. Finally alone, Obadiah looked back at the power core.

"Goodbye, Tasha."

The arc reactor exploded, vaporizing Obadiah's armour and the power core.

* * *

While running back into the command centre, Sunset was thrown to her stomach by the explosion of the power core. The entire _Dreadnought_ was rocked, and the eruption of the power systems caused several more explosions across the entire ship. Part of the ceiling caved in, and a metal beam impaled Rhona through the chest, killing her instantly.

Sunset gasped. She scrambled to her feet as alarms sounded. The Risk Control troopers ran towards her, having been programmed to get her off the ship in the case of such an emergency.

"We're getting you off the ship," said one of the troopers.

"No," said Sunset. "No, no, this can't be happening! I worked too hard!"

"Move her."

Two of the troopers grabbed Sunset by the arms. She struggled against them, but they didn't respond. The troopers carried her out of the room, with her hysterically kicking and screaming.

* * *

Natalia and Lance ran back into the hangar. Lance was carrying Jasmine. Janice had told Natalia what had happened, and that they only had seconds to get off the _Dreadnought_ before it was completely destroyed. They ran for the Quinjet, and Natalia narrowed her eyes when she saw that both Anya and Scarlotti were gone.

Once they were on board, Lance strapped Jasmine into one of the side seats before taking the passenger seat. Natalia quickly turned the Quinjet on and got it into the air. She then thrust the throttle forward, and the jet blasted out of the hangar. Once they were outside, they could see that the Royal Air Force was backing off.

Only a few seconds later, Tasha flew into the hangar while carrying Whitney. Whitney clung to Tasha, and closed her eyes. Finally back in her arms again, she felt safe for the first time in years.

And then, another explosion destroyed part of the hangar above them.

"Ugh!"

Tasha was blown out of the air, and slammed against the edge of the hangar. Whitney screamed as she was catapulted out of the hangar and started falling. Tasha held out her hand.

"WHITNEY!"

Tasha tried to get up, only for several pieces of metal debris to land on her. Clenching her teeth as she shoved them off, Tasha then blasted into the air and flew out of the hangar. The entire _Dreadnought_ was breaking apart at this point, but Tasha didn't care. She could see Whitney falling out of sight, and rocketed down towards her.

 _"I'm talking about you like this and I haven't even kissed you yet."_

Tasha dodged pieces of falling metal as she tried to close the distance between her and Whitney.

 _"I'm telling you all this because I don't care if your parents try to get in the way. I don't care if you live on a different continent. I don't care about anything in my life if I can't be with you. Because without you, I never would have known what type of woman I truly wanted to be."_

Whitney let out a deep breath as she fell. She could see Tasha getting closer.

 _"That is why I am here, Whitney Frost. Because you are my whole world."_

Tasha reached out for Whitney. She could see the ground rushing to meet them.

 _"My girl._

 _"Your girl?"_

 _"Yup. You're my girl. Now and forever."_

Tasha wrapped her arms around Whitney, snatching her out of the air. She activated her reverse thrusters, moving out of the way of the collapsing _Dreadnought_ and over to some rolling hills. Tasha landed on her feet, holding Whitney with both arms. When she saw that Whitney wasn't breathing, she placed her on the ground.

Tasha tore off Whitney's mask and looked her over. Her eyes were closed. Right away, Tasha started performing cardiopulmonary resuscitation on her. She even charged her armoured fists with electricity and used them as defibrillators to try restarting her heart. But nothing worked.

"No, no, no, please . . . . come on, Whitney . . . . come on, sweetheart. Say something. Come back to me. I saved you. You hear me? I saved you. I can't lose you a second time . . . . please . . . ."

Whitney stayed silent. Tasha wept as she cradled Whitney in her arms.


	12. Heartbroken

Earth-717: Iron Maiden Vol 3

Chapter 12: Heartbroken

Tasha didn't even notice that one of the numerous escape pods from the _Dreadnought_ had landed nearby. She just continued to cry as she held Whitney on the ground, gently running her fingers through her hair. The escape pod opened, and Sunset stepped out. Her hair was ruined, her outfit was torn, and her face was bruised. She narrowed her eyes when she saw Tasha and Whitney.

Scowling, Sunset pulled out her pistol and slowly trudged towards Tasha. Although Tasha appeared to be oblivious, she opened her eyes when she heard footsteps coming towards her from behind. She let out a deep breath. She didn't even need to turn around. Somehow, she simply knew it was Sunset.

"You."

Sunset coughed and laughed simultaneously.

"You were expecting Doctor Doom, maybe?" asked Sunset. "Oh, Tasha, Tasha, Tasha. Look at us. All wasted away. Battered. Broken. We're like beaten wives at this point."

Sunset exhaled and shook her head.

"We've come such a long way, haven't we? From a dorm party you don't even remember, to battling for the fate of the world. Behold, ladies and gentlemen! Your hero! The Invincible Iron Maiden, crying alone on the grass. Holding her dearly departed lover."

Sunset feigned crying and wiped her eye.

"It belongs on the stage, really. A heart-wrenching story of love, so tragically torn apart far too early. Unfortunately for you, darling, I highly doubt she's coming back a second time."

Tasha sneered, but still didn't turn around.

"Honestly, you really should have seen this one coming. This is how it goes. I ruin you, you ruin me, someone dies, there's a dramatic scream to the heavens, and then we start all over. And it happens again, and again, and again, and again. It's like a cosmic joke. And your life is always the punchline."

Sunset smirked.

"How many people have I killed, inadvertently or otherwise? How many have you lost to this bitter rivalry we so lovingly share? Your butler. Your best buddy. And now your girlfriend. Perhaps next time we tussle, I'll put your sidekick in the ground. Or the SHIELD agent. Or maybe even I'll score big, and knock off one of your precious Super Friends. Wouldn't that be fun?"

Tasha clenched her fists.

"The truth is, we're connected, you and I," said Sunset. "So much bad blood does that. I exist to contrast you, you exist to contrast me. In a funny way, we're made for each other."

"You'll never stop, will you?" asked Tasha.

Sunset giggled.

"What can I say? This is who I am. At this point . . . ."

Sunset aimed her pistol at the back of Tasha's head.

". . . . we should just think of it as a running gag."

Tasha reformed her helmet just as Sunset pulled the trigger. Sunset gasped as her bullet bounced off of Tasha's armour. Tasha immediately swung around and bashed the gun out of Sunset's hand. Tasha then seized her around the throat. With only her right hand, Tasha lifted Sunset into the air. She squeezed hard on Sunset's throat, closing her windpipe.

Sunset was deprived of air, and started to desperately claw at Tasha's hand. Tasha retracted her helmet so that Sunset could look into her eyes.

"You like control, don't you?" asked Tasha. "You like hurting people just for fun? That's what gets you off, huh? This is what it's like to be on the other end."

Sunset's eyes bulged as Tasha dug her fingers into the skin of her neck.

"This is what helplessness feels like."

Tears fell down Sunset's cheeks as the colour was drained from her face.

"I could snap your neck right now. There's nothing you could do. And you know it."

For the first time, Tasha saw genuine fear in Sunset's eyes. She then threw Sunset towards the ground. The villain massaged her bruised neck as she took multiple gulps of air. She looked up at Tasha with a raised eyebrow.

"But you're not getting off that easy."

With her right fist, Tasha punched Sunset across the face, rendering her unconscious.

* * *

Maya Hansen dismissively glanced at the television as she scribbled something down on her notepad. She was sitting in her office in one of AIM's secret facilities in Northern Ireland. The television was showing a news report regarding the destruction of the _Dreadnought_ and the defeat of Sunset Bain.

". . . . see here, the destroyed remains of the _Dreadnought_ , Sunset Bain's aerial base of operations, have been scattered all over the countryside. Witnesses claim to have seen . . . ."

Maya looked down at her phone as it started to vibrate. She exhaled as she picked it up and placed it next to her ear.

"Hansen."

"Maya, it's me. Ellen."

"Brandt?"

"Yeah. I got away. Is Ted alright?"

"He's worried about you, but otherwise he's fine. I'll let him know you're coming."

"Okay. Okay."

"Just make your way here. Don't panic. Don't draw attention to yourself. You'll be fine."

"Okay."

"I'll see you soon."

"Bye."

Maya ended the call and put her phone back down on the desk. She wrote down another note. She then looked back up at the television when a profile for Sunset appeared on the screen.

". . . . multiple sources have confirmed that Sunset Bain has been arrested. She'll be facing dozens of charges of murder, manslaughter, forced military use of civilians, extermination, torture and other crimes against humanity. Many of Bain's accomplices have also been taken into custody, including known supercriminals such as Anya Vanko, Yelena Belova and Marcus Scarlotti."

Another profile appeared next to Sunset's, this one for Whitney. It was an image of her with her mask on.

"Another one of Bain's accomplices, Madame Masque, the leader of the criminal organization known as the Syndicate, has been identified as Whitney Frost. We've received confirmation that Frost did not survive the event. Several political commentators have already started referring to the upcoming trial of Sunset Bain and her surviving accomplices as the trial of the century."

Maya scoffed.

"I knew you couldn't pull it off. Have fun in prison, Sunset."

* * *

"Go on," said Lance. "Let them take a quick look. It won't hurt."

Jasmine rolled her eyes.

"Okay."

The doctor nodded at Lance as he led Jasmine into the other room. Lance closed the door and stepped back into the hallway, only to be surprised when he saw Natalia standing there. For the first minute, they didn't say anything to each other. Then, Natalia moved closer.

"Wasn't sure I'd see you here," said Lance.

"I wanted to know how she was doing."

"The doctor's looking her over right now. She's still a bit scared, but, otherwise . . . . it seems she'll be okay. As far as these things go."

Natalia nodded.

"Good."

"I want to thank you for saving her life. I did the best I could, but I wouldn't have been able to get her off that ship in time. Not alone. Thank you."

"You're welcome."

"She asked about you," said Lance, chuckling. "Asked about the, how did she put it? The red hair lady. Heh, heh. Says she saw you fight. She says you're the coolest person alive."

"Much cooler than her dad?"

"Oh, absolutely. She thinks I'm beyond lame."

Natalia and Lance shared a brief laugh. After a few seconds, Natalia sighed and ran her fingers through the hair over her right ear.

"Lance . . . ."

Natalia paused as she tried to figure out exactly what she wanted to say.

"I know you only did what you had to. I get it. I didn't know what Sunset had done to you. I should have suspected something was wrong, but I didn't. And I don't know if that's my fault, or . . . ."

"None of this is your fault," said Lance. "You did the right thing every step of the way. Even when you were intending to kill me. Someone who . . . . who would take advantage of someone like that, who would use them in such a way . . . . you were doing the right thing. It made me feel so vile inside when I did it."

Lance wiped his eyes, brushing off some of the tears.

"Not because I didn't want to be with you. When Sunset told me what she wanted, I knew I'd feel horrible no matter who it was. No one deserves that. But when you told me everything, when I saw how vulnerable you were, and how much I came to care for you, it tore me apart. To hurt someone you care about to save another . . . . I didn't even want to live with myself afterwards."

Natalia reached out and placed her hand on Lance's cheek.

"You have to," she said. "For Jasmine. She needs you."

Lance briefly closed his eyes. As he reopened them, he touched Natalia's hand and held it.

"Couple days from now will be the third anniversary of her mother's death," said Lance. "I know she needs me. But it doesn't make me feel any better."

"Her mother?"

"My wife. Paige."

Natalia gulped as she felt a sharp pain in her heart. She gently squeezed Lance's hand.

"How did it happen?"

"Ovarian cancer. We didn't catch it in time. Jasmine's only memories of her mother are ones from the hospital. I've tried to help her along, but . . . . I can't do it all on my own. A young girl needs her mother. I wish I had my wife back, of course. But truly, I just wish Jasmine had her mother."

"So do I."

"You're good at more than just killing, you know," said Lance. "You save lives, too."

Natalia warmly smiled. She then reached forward and gave Lance a kiss on the lips. As she pulled away, she looked into his eyes.

"I forgive you," she said.

A moment later, the door opened. Natalia stepped back as Lance turned to the door. Jasmine bounded out, with the doctor following after her.

"Hey," said Lance. "How did it go, Princess?"

"All good!" said Jasmine, giving him a sideways thumbs up.

"No injuries to report," said the doctor. "She's gonna be perfectly fine."

Lance thanked the doctor as he shook his hand. The doctor nodded and started walking down the hallway. Jasmine gasped when she turned to the side and saw Natalia there. She pointed at Natalia and started jumping up and down without actually saying anything. Lance weakly chuckled and rubbed the back of his head.

"Yes, Jasmine. That's her."

"The red hair lady!"

"Stop pointing. It's rude. Go on, say hello."

"Sorry," said Jasmine, lowering her hand. "Hello."

Natalia crouched so that she was at Jasmine's eye level.

"Hi," said Natalia. "You're Jasmine, aren't you?"

Jasmine nodded.

"I'm Natalia. Nice to meet you."

"Hi. You're cool. And tall. And pretty. I like your hair."

"Thanks. I like yours too. I'm glad you're okay."

"You came to see me?"

"I did. Your Dad, too."

"Are you a friend of Daddy's?"

"Yeah. I'm a friend."

"Will I see you again?"

Natalia glanced up at Lance, who shrugged in response, before gesturing with his hand to tell her that she should answer the question. Natalia looked back at Jasmine.

"Yeah," said Natalia. "I think so."

Jasmine smiled.

* * *

Sunset marched down the cell block, with her hands cuffed in front of her. Everyone in the cell block was cheering, applauding or shouting, having anticipated her arrival. Some were yelling that they wanted to work for her. Other were screaming that they wanted to kill her. But one way or another, every prisoner there was paying attention to her.

The guards placed her in a cell and removed her handcuffs. Once the door was locked, Sunset took in a deep breath and leaned back. She devilishly smiled as she absorbed all the attention.

* * *

"Can I see her alone?" asked Tasha.

"Of course," said the doctor.

The doctor left the room. Tasha turned towards Pepper and Rhodes. Pepper dabbed her eyes with a tissue, while Rhodes kept his hand on Pepper's shoulder. Tasha gulped before speaking.

"Thank you guys, for being here," she said. "Guess you're all I really have left now. But I'd like to say goodbye to her."

"We'll be outside," said Rhodes.

Rhodes led Pepper out of the room and closed the door behind him. Tasha turned back to the medical table, where Whitney was laying. Her eyes were closed. Tasha stepped up to her and gently caressed her hair. Her eyes became red and watery.

"I already said goodbye once. Never thought I'd have to say it again. But I also never knew that I'd get to spend even a few more minutes with you. I'm so relieved that our last moment together was a happy one. I never thought I'd get that chance. A second chance."

Tasha gulped.

"I'll never have another perfect love. Not the way ours was. And it was perfect. You know that. I still think about that day on the porch. And the first time we danced. And that morning you made me pancakes. Oh, Whitney. I could wake up to your pancakes for the rest of my life."

Tasha kissed Whitney on the forehead.

"Sleep well, sweetheart. One day . . . . I'll come find you across the sea."

Tasha tried to stay strong, but she couldn't hold it in any longer. She placed her head on Whitney's chest and sobbed. She cried all the tears she had.

Her iron heart was finally broken.

THE END

Iron Maiden Will Return

* * *

Epilogue

Upon returning home, Tasha stepped into her laboratory. Janice turned on the lights as Tasha descended the spiral staircase. Everything was exactly as she had left it. Although Tasha thought she would be comforted by this fact, she instead looked around and felt empty.

"I made sure that nothing was disturbed in your absence, ma'am," said Janice. "All of your project files are ready for you to peruse at your convenience."

Tasha shook her head.

"No. Start a new one."

"Of course."

The central desk flickered on, and the hard-light hologram display activated. The blue plus sign lit up, and a new project file was created. Tasha looked at the blank page. She then started to manipulate the hologram lights to create a construct. Within a couple minutes, a humanoid, but also unmistakably metallic face was taking shape.

"Does this new project have a name, ma'am?"

Tasha exhaled as she lowered her hands and looked at the face she had created.

"Ultron."


End file.
